Les cinquante-septièmes Hunger Games : Mutations
by SerdaiglePower
Summary: District Dix. Nathanaël, 18 ans se prépare pour la Moisson. Son nom est tiré au sort, le voilà partit pour les Hunger Games. Il ne reverra jamais son district parce qu'il n'a aucune chance, il le sait bien. Pourquoi le sort lui serait-il favorable après tout ?
1. 1 : La Moisson

Bonjour camarades !

Je vous retrouve ici pour une fanfiction Hunger Games. Une édition qui se déroule avant ceux de Kantniss et Peeta (Un an avant leur naissance en fait). J'avais déjà ce projet depuis quelques années déjà et j'avais déjà écris plusieurs versions et même publié quelques chapitres avant d'abandonner par manque de motivation et surtout parce que je n'étais pas satisfaite du tout de mon boulot. J'avais donc laissé cette histoire au placard jusqu'au mois dernier, après avoir fait un rêve bien désagréable, suite à un voyage d'étude effectué avec ma fac: Moi, mes professeurs et élèves présents lors du voyage avions été piégés je ne sais comment et nous étions obligés de participer aux Hunger Games, nos professeurs nous servant de mentors et devant nous regarder nous entre-tuer. Et je me suis ensuite réveillée avec une très désagréable sensation, tellement tout ça était réel mais qu'en plus je me répugnais à tuer mes camarades et en même temps je ne voulais pas mourir. Bref après ce rêve je me suis souvenue de mon histoire et j'ai décidé de la reprendre, de la remanier. Me voici donc avec la version finale (même si je n'ai pas encore écris la fin), en tout cas celle du premier chapitre, que j'ai du réécrire au bas mot, une dizaine de fois (Mon frère pourra en témoigner, il m'a vu m'arracher les cheveux et m'enthousiasmer à maintes reprises.)

Je vous présente donc la Cinquante-septième édition des Hunger Games, avec pour personnage principal Nathanaël Vargas, dix-huit ans et venant du district Dix. Je vous expliquerait le choix des noms en fin de chapitre. Sinon pourquoi avoir choisis le district Dix et un garçon en personnage principal ? Déjà parce que j'ai une fixette étrange sur ce district, n'allez pas chercher à comprendre et ensuite parce que je trouve qu'il y a un peu trop de fictions avec des jeunes filles de seize ans (Déjà qu'on en trouve beaucoup dans la littérature young adult, c'est quoi cette obsession avec cet âge, seize ans ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a de spécial ?) venant soit du Douze ou d'un district de carrière. Je ne dis pas que toutes les fanfictions Hunger Game sont comme ça mais j'en ai vu beaucoup. Ensuite même si je suis profondément féministe et que je ne crache pas sur les héroïnes fortes qui peuvent servir de modèle aux lecteurs, j'avais envie de changement. Et le personnage de Nathanaël m'est venu presque naturellement. Puis c'est ma fic non mais. ^^

Trêves de bavardages, je vous laisse avec le premier chapitre, explications en fin de chapitre !

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers de Hunger Games ne m'appartient évidemment pas, tout est à Suzanne Collins.

La fic est classée M parce que se sont les Hunger Games, il sera donc fait mentions de violence. Je vous préviendrais en début de chapitre quand ce sera le cas.

* * *

 **La Moisson**

Je n'ai pas dormis cette nuit. Je suis partis me coucher tôt, presque aussitôt après le dîner. J'ai tiré le rideau séparant ma chambre du séjour et je suis resté allongé sur mon vieux matelas cabossé, en sous-vêtements, attendant que le sommeil me gagne. Il n'est pas venu. D'abord à cause de la chaleur et ensuite parce que j'avais peur d'être à demain. J'ai attendu longuement, fixant le plafond, fermant de temps en temps les yeux pour essayer de dormir. Puis j'ai vu l'aube filtrer à travers les interstices du mur et je me suis levé sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller mes parents qui dormaient de l'autre côté de la pièce, le rideau délimitant leur chambre à moitié tiré. J'ai aperçu la tête de mon père posée sur la poitrine de ma mère et leurs mains entrelacées puis je suis allé me changer en faisant une toilette très rapide parce que j'allais avoir l'occasion de prendre un bain plus tard dans la journée. Comme il n'y avait pas grand-chose dans les placards de notre minuscule cuisine mis à part quelques conserves, du riz sec et une miche de pain qui commençait à rassir je n'ai rien pris pour le petit-déjeuner, me contentant juste de boire un verre de jus de pomme que j'avais acheté il y a trois jours. Il n'était pas très bon mais c'est le moins cher que j'ai pu dégoter au marché. Ensuite j'ai déposé mon verre dans le baquet à vaisselle pour le laver plus tard. Je suis sortit de la maison sur la pointe des pieds et j'ai enfilé mes bottes en caoutchouc sur le perron. J'ai vérifié qu'elles étaient propres avant de parcourir les rues poussiéreuses du District 10 pour me rendre dans le quartier des fermes. J'ai tracé rapidement, même si il n'y avait personne, de peur de croiser un pacificateur ou pire, leur chef, Ford, un pervers et un tordu avec qui je n'aimerais être enfermé seul dans une pièce pour rien au monde. Le temps que j'arrive à la ferme de Mr Daudey **[1]** , mon patron, j'étais déjà en nage. J'ai sauté par dessus la petite barrière pour me diriger directement vers l'abri où se trouvaient les chèvres pour les conduire dans leur enclos en plein air. Il faisait chaud à l'intérieur et malgré les abreuvoirs remplis d'eau fraîche, certaines bêlaient, mécontentes et j'ai du les conduire par petits groupes dehors pour éviter de ne me faire happer par un troupeau de chèvres en colère. Heureusement elles se sont calmées une fois dehors où elles ont pu brouter de l'herbe à loisir pendant que je m'assurais que l'une d'entre elles n'essaye pas de s'échapper où qu'elles ne se battent pas. Je me suis adossé à la barrière, le soleil tapant déjà dans mon dos. J'ai regretté de ne pas avoir de chapeau mais ils coûtent relativement chers, du moins ceux de bonne qualité. J'avais un vieux chapeau de paille défraîchit avant mais il a finis par se trouer et j'ai du renoncer à m'en procurer un, Mr Daudey refusant de m'en prêter. Je pourrais lui refiler des poux. Quand il m'a dit ça, je me suis retenu de lui dire qu'en général, les poux préfèrent les cheveux propres. Mais je me suis contenté de hocher la tête, docile pendant qu'il me faisait faire le tour de son exploitation. Je n'allais pas laisser passer une occasion d'avoir un travail, surtout comme celui là. Même si on me paye une misère, je ne crache pas sur l'argent et chaque pièce est la bienvenue.

Une petite chèvre blanche avec le front tacheté de noir s'approche de moi et me donne un coup de tête. Je la caresse et elle pousse un petit bêlement de satisfaction. D'autres chèvres viennent quémander mes caresses et je suis obligé de le faire à tour de rôle. J'aime beaucoup ces chèvres, elles sont assez affectueuses bien que certaines soient un peu plus agressives à mon égard, j'ai réussi à me faire adopter par elles. Je suis soulagé que ces dernières ne soient destinées qu'à la production de lait et non à l'abattoir. Même si je mange de la viande, enfin de temps en temps, très rarement. Il doit être aux alentours de huit heure trente du matin quand Mr Daudey viens me demander de rentrer chez moi pour prendre le relais. Aujourd'hui est un jour d'exception, c'est le jour de la Moisson. Avant de partir j'ai même le droit à une pomme. Mr Daudey n'est pas quelqu'un de foncièrement méchant, il est juste bourru et méfiant envers les gens du quartier pauvre du district, qu'il jugent moins digne de confiance. Je croque ma pomme en changeant de quartier. Notre district est divisé en trois quartiers : La ville, avec la classe commerçante ou ne travaillant pas dans le domaine principal du district comme les enseignants ou les pacificateurs. Le quartier des fermes, la Chora **[2]** , ranchs et granges, entièrement dédié à toutes sortes d'élevages et le quartier pauvre, où je vis. De mauvaise réputation et mal famé, il n'y fait pas bon vivre. C'est donc vers la ville que je me rends. Même si la Moisson est un jour particulier et qu'il est considéré comme férié, quelques commerces ouvrent, ne serait-ce que pour que les habitants puissent acheter de quoi fêter leur soulagement ce soir. La plupart vivent au dessus de leur commerce, d'autres, parmi les plus riches, ont une maison à l'écart. Une quinzaine tout au plus. C'est vers l'une d'elles que je me dirige. Elle est faite en pierre, elle est solide et elle a accès à tous les conforts : l'eau, même chaude, le chauffage et l'électricité. Je toque à la porte et une femme au cheveux roux foncés viens m'ouvrir. Elle ne me sourit pas et m'invite à entre d'un geste de la main.

Je connais le chemin mais elle me suit jusqu'à la porte de derrière. On ne sait jamais, je pourrai voler quelque chose au passage. J'atterris dans un beau jardin, bien entretenu même si il n'est pas très fleuri.

« Le linge est là. Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire.

\- Oui Mme West.

\- Alors je vous laisse. Tâchez de terminer avant midi.

\- Bien Madame. »

Puis elle s'en va, me laissant seul. J'attaque alors la deuxième partie de ma matinée qui consiste à faire la lessive. Je crois que je l'ai faite pour la moitié des gens riches de la ville. Parce que même si ils sont riches, les machines à laver ne courent pas les rues et coûtent une véritable fortune. Je crois que seul la famille du Maire en a une. Et les pacificateurs, bien entendu. J'attrape le panier débordant de linge sale et je vais le poser près d'un grand baquet d'eau froide, posé là à mon intention. J'attrape le premier vêtement sur la pile et me mets au travail. Je reste voûté au dessus du baquet non-stop, pendant que le soleil tape sur ma nuque avec force, je sens sa brûlure dans mon dos. Des mouches viennent voler autour de moi avec ce bourdonnement agaçant. J'ai arrêté toute tentative de les chasser, ça ne sert à rien. Je frotte du mieux que je peux une chemise vert clair sur la planche, essayant plus d'apprécier la fraîcheur de l'eau plutôt que de la chaleur, des mouches ou de mon dos endoloris. J'essaye de ne pas penser à aujourd'hui. La Moisson, la Moisson de la cinquante-septième édition des Hunger Games. Et même si c'est ma dernière Moisson, je ne peux m'empêcher d'angoisser. Je chasse ces pensées noires de ma tête pour me concentrer sur ma tâche. Je finis de laver la chemise puis je l'essore pour la poser dans un panier juste à côté. Il ne me reste plus qu'une robe, à rincer le linge et à l'étendre et j'aurai fini. J'en ai encore pour une heure et j'ai encore largement le temps pour me préparer après. J'attrape la robe et la lave avec la même force et le même soin que les autres : Leurs habits sont très beaux, colorés et ornés pour certains de tissus autre que du coton : du velours, de la soie… la robe que je lave est superbe : elle est rose, avec des motifs de fleurs de différentes nuances de rose dessus avec un joli col rond et des petits boutons dorés sur le devant. Je nettoie une tâche sur le bas de la robe facilement puis je pose la robe dans le panier, que je porte vers l'autre baquet d'eau pour rincer les vêtements. Comme il y a beaucoup de vêtements, je dois changer l'eau deux fois à la pompe et ça m'agace un peu de gaspiller toute cette eau mais en même temps je ne veux pas perdre de clients en leur rendant un linge mal lavé. Une fois cela fait je reprends le panier plein et me dirige vers la grande corde à linge qui m'attends. Le soleil tape de plus en plus fort et si il n'y avait pas eu l'eau de la lessive pour me rafraîchir, je crois que je me serais évanouis. A peine ais-je finis d'épingler le dernier pantalon que je sens une présence dans mon dos. Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir qui. Thadeus West, le fils de mes clients, dix-huit ans, soit le même âge que moi. Il me sourit de son habituel sourire en coin, dévoilant de parfaite dents blanches. Je lui rends son sourire.

« J'ai terminé.

\- Je vois ça. Viens, ma mère va te payer. »

Avant ça je prends les deux baquets et les dépose dans la remise, comme l'exige Mme West. Puis je suis Thadeus à l'intérieur de sa maison. J'essuie bien mes pieds avant de rentrer, Mme West n'aimant pas la saleté. Elle m'attend dans la cuisine, droite, me toisant avec sévérité. Il y a aussi du mépris dans son regard envers moi, un pauvre gars du district. Mais son regard ne me blesse pas, j'ai appris à faire avec depuis tout petit : les riches, les pacificateurs ne cessent de nous toiser de cette manière, tout ça parce qu'ils pensent qu'ils valent mieux. Pourtant aujourd'hui tout le monde ou presque est à la même enseigne.

Tandis que Thadeus se dirige vers un placard, sa mère l'interroge, comme si je n'existais pas.

« Le travail est terminé ?

\- Oui maman.

\- Et il est bien fait ? Tout a été lavé et étendu ?

\- Oui maman, comme d'habitude. Nath' a bien tout rangé dans la remise, comme d'habitude.

\- Bien. - elle daigne enfin s'intéresser à moi - Alors tenez. Et si jamais je m'aperçois que la lessive a mal été lavée j'exige que vous me rendiez l'argent.

\- Bien madame. Merci madame.»

Elle me tends une poignée de pièces que je range dans ma petite pochette que je replace soigneusement dans ma poche. Je crois qu'elle soupçonne son fils de lui mentir pour me couvrir. Je m'apprête à repartir quand Thadeus pose un verre d'eau devant moi en souriant.

« Attends, prends ça, tu es resté au soleil toute la matinée. Reprends un peu de forces. » J'hésite. Mme West nous fusille du regard mais son fils l'ignore. Elle finit par quitter la pièce en prenant un air pincé. J'attrape finalement le verre d'eau que je bois longuement.

« Bon et bien merci… et à tout à l'heure.

\- Attends, tu ne veux pas rester un peu ? La Moisson a lieu à 16h00, il n'est que 11h00. On a encore largement le temps de se préparer. »

J'hésite. J'aime bien passer du temps avec Thadeus mais il faut aussi que je rentre finir mes tâches et me préparer ensuite. Ce que Thadeus a parfois du mal à comprendre, il n'a pas grand-chose à faire de ses journées hormis faire du ménage, les courses et ses devoirs. Je m'apprête à refuser mais Thadeus m'offre ce sourire avec lequel il obtient tout ce qu'il veut.

« D'accord, mais pas longtemps, j'ai encore du travail chez moi.

\- Super ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te retenir trop longtemps, viens, je voulais te montrer quelque chose ! »

Je le suis en montant les escaliers qui mènent à l'étage, là où se trouvent les chambres. Thadeus pousse la porte de la sienne et comme la première fois que j'y suis entré, je ne peux m'empêcher d'en être admiratif et jaloux. Elle n'est pas très grande mais plus que ce qui nous sert de salle de bain à la maison. Il a un vrai lit avec de vrais draps et un matelas confortable. Une table de chevet avec une lampe et un réveil matin, un bureau, une commode et des étagères remplies de bibelots et de livres. C'est ce que je préfère dans sa chambre. Les livres. Chez moi il n'y a que mes vieux manuels scolaires, un livre sur l'élevage des animaux et trois livres que j'ai dégotés dans une poubelle qui parlent d'une époque révolue, celle du monde qui existait avant Panem, notre pays, une époque avec des gens en armure qui partent sauver des princesses et nobles filles des griffes de magiciens et de dragons et un autre qui parle d'un homme qui devient fou dans un hôtel hanté. Je ne sais pas comment ces livres se sont retrouvés là, je pensais que le Capitole avait décidé de détruire tout ce qui avait attrait à ce monde ou du moins qu'il en avait gardé tous les souvenirs. Et puis si j'avais en ma possession de telles choses, je ne les jetterais pas à la poubelle, je les garderais. Même si les lois de Panem sont dures, il ne nous est pas interdit de posséder certaines choses. A mon avis ces livres ne représentaient pas quelque chose de bien dangereux pour qu'ils circulent comme ça. Où ils proviennent d'un trafic, ce qui expliquent pourquoi ils se sont retrouvés à la poubelle. Enfin je reporte mon attention sur Thadeus qui me tends quelque chose qui ressemble à un livre, mais en moins épais et un peu plus grand. Sur la couverture il y a un dessin d'une femme brune habillée en bleu, rouge et or, qui tient un lasso, une épée et un boulier. Elle porte aussi des bracelets métalliques à ses bras et une sorte de couronne avec une étoile au milieu. Les couleurs sont un peu défraîchies et le livre un peu abîmé. Je lis le titre « Wonder Woman ». **[3]**

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? Qu'est ce que ça raconte ?

\- C'est une bande dessinée, c'est comme un livre mais avec des images et les dialogues sont dans des bulles. - Voyant mon air troublé, Thadeus me fait signe de m'asseoir sur son lit et ouvre le livre. C'est plus un album en fait. Je comprends ce qu'il veux dire. On voit des scènes séparées en cases plus ou moins régulières avec des personnages, un décors et leurs dialogues sont retranscris dans des bulles au dessus de leur tête. - C'est ma sœur qui a trouvé ça, via un pacificateur. D'après elle c'est l'histoire d'une femme qui s'appelle Diana, qui est une guerrière et qui a des sortes de supers-pouvoirs dont elle se sert pour sauver le monde. Je ne l'ai pas encore lue, tu veux lire avec moi ? »

Si je veux lire avec lui ? Bien sûr ! D'autant plus que je n'ai jamais lu une bande dessinée comme il appelle ce genre d'histoire. J'adore lire. Malheureusement je suis pauvre et j'ai à peine les moyens d'acheter de la nourriture en quantité suffisante tous les jours, en plus d'autres choses nécessaires au quotidien comme des chaussettes, du savon ou même des médicaments. Alors des livres… . Et puis ici dans le district Dix l'école n'est pas obligatoire et en plus elle est payante. Autant vous dire que le nombre de lettrés et de gens cultivés n'est pas grand. J'ai été à l'école jusqu'à mes huit ans, juste le temps de savoir lire, écrire et compter convenablement. Après quoi mes parents n'avaient plus les moyens de payer ma scolarité et j'ai du commencer à travailler. Un avantage pour le district, ça fait plus de mains d'œuvre qui en plus ne se retrouve pas ou peu payée. Mais j'ai continué à lire malgré tout, tout ce que je pouvais et à apprendre avec ce que j'avais sous la main. Ainsi grâce à quelques camarades, j'ai pu avoir quelques notions d'histoire, celle que le Capitole veux bien diffuser, mais aussi de géographie, de mathématiques et de sciences naturelles : comment se forme une montagne, la différence entre un fleuve et une rivière… de petites choses que j'ai accumulées au fil des années pour les garder précieusement dans ma tête au cas où. Et puis à défaut de pouvoir lire des tas d'histoires de princesses sauvées par un chevalier en armure, j'ai réussi à mettre assez de côté pour acheter un stylo bille et un cahier épais dans lequel je consignais des histoires que j'inventais et que je racontais à mes parents. Ma mère sait lire mais pas mon père. Il connaît quelques mots et sait écrire son prénom mais ça s'arrête là. Il n'est jamais allé à l'école, il a juste appris sur le tas. Je sais qu'il en a honte mais il a toujours refusé que je lui apprenne. A la place je lui écris et lis des histoires.

Je me penche sur l'album et commence à suivre l'histoire avec Thadeus, qui tourne les pages avec précaution. Je me sens captivé par cette histoire de cette femme qui se bat contre plusieurs ennemis et qui sauve des gens, hommes, femmes et enfants. J'adore les détails des dessins, des effets ajoutés pour donner l'impression que Diana est rapide ou que le coup de poing donné est violent, l'expression de ses yeux, déterminée mais aussi de son sourire, doux et rieur quand elle ne se bat pas. Thadeus finis par poser sa tête sur mon épaule et je glisse mon bras autour de sa taille. Quand nous finissons de lire, je me rends compte que l'histoire n'est pas terminée et qu'il y a une suite. Malheureusement Thadeus ne l'a pas. Je consulte l'heure sur son réveil. Quatorze heures ! Et je n'ai même pas mangé ! Heureusement que mes parents ne m'attendaient pas pour le déjeuner !

« Bon et bien merci Thadeus, c'était vraiment gentil de ta part de m'avoir montré ça. Mais je dois y aller maintenant, sinon je n'aurais jamais terminé avant la Moisson !

\- Je te raccompagne. »

Mais avant de partir Thadeus m'embrasse. La porte est heureusement fermée. Connaissant ses parents, si ils nous savaient ensembles je pourrai dire adieu à mon travail. Les sœurs de Thadeus ne sont pas dupes mais elle s'en fichent et elle ne diraient rien de toutes les façons. Je croise très peu Mr West je me demande même si il connaît mon nom. Mme West a peut-être quelques soupçons mais tant qu'elle n'a aucune preuve elle ne peux rien dire.

Je pose une main sous son t-shirt, éprouvant le besoin de toucher sa peau tandis qu'il passe sa main dans mes cheveux, se redressant sur son matelas. J'aimerais rester ici plus longtemps et continuer de l'embrasser mais nous savons que nous devons nous arrêter. C'est à contrecœur que je m'écarte de lui.

« Tu dois vraiment partir ?

\- Oui, je dois aider ma mère a coudre des draps et laver la vache avec mon père.

\- Tu seras libre demain ?

\- Peut-être. »

La phrase est lourde de sous entendus. Peut-être que demain je n'aurais pas besoin d'aller garder les chèvres de Mr Daudey, que mon père n'aura pas besoin de moi pour aller traire la vache et vendre le lait à un habitant intéressé, qu'un habitant n'aura pas besoin de moi pour un quelconque service. Où peut-être que demain je ne serais pas là parce que je serais moissonné pour participer aux Hunger Games. Devant mon air inquiet, Thadeus essaye de me rassurer.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est notre dernière année. Après on sera tranquilles !

\- Ça dépends pour qui. Bon maintenant j'y vais où je vais vraiment être en retard !

\- D'accord, on se rejoint sur la Prairie ? »

Je me retiens de lui dire qu'il n'y a que lui pour être tranquille entre nous deux. Moi avec mes tesserae, j'ai beaucoup plus de papiers à mon nom, plus de risques d'être tiré au sort. Vingt-huit au total. Lui il n'a jamais du en pendre. Mais je ne dis rien parce que ce n'est pas de sa faute si ses parents sont riches parce qu'ils travaillent à la marie, si ils me méprisent, si il n'a jamais connu la faim et qu'il n'a pas à laver le linge sale des autres pour manger le soir. Thadeus est gentil avec tout le monde et il est généreux. Depuis que je travaille pour sa famille il lui arrive parfois de me glisser discrètement une petite miche de pain ou quelques pièces en plus quand ses parents ont le dos tourné. Je n'ose pas lui demander d'arrêter, j'ai l'impression d'avoir une dette qui augmente à chaque fois et que je ne pourrais jamais rembourser.

J'acquiesce et je l'embrasse une dernière fois avant de me lever, suivis par Thadeus qui me raccompagne à la porte. Je n'aime pas trop devoir cacher notre relation. Je suis assez réservé et je n'aime pas me faire remarquer mais je songe, tout en marchant, à quel point il serait agréable de marcher, main dans la main avec Thadeus, sans personne pour nous juger parce que nous n'appartenons pas à la même classe sociale. En chemin je croise des pacificateurs qui m'apostrophent en me criant de me dépêcher, puis ils rient et font de même avec une jeune fille qu'ils rencontrent un peu plus loin. Ils sont assez nombreux dans les rues aujourd'hui et j'espère de tout cœur ne pas tomber sur Ford. Je ne sais plus comment l'éviter, il y a trois jours encore il m'arrêtait dans la rue pour me proposer d'aller laver ses vêtements, prétextant que sa machine ne fonctionnait pas bien en ce moment. J'ai du user de beaucoup de diplomatie pour refuser. Parce que je savais très bien que ce n'était pas vrai, que ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour me faire venir chez lui et ensuite… je préfère ne pas y penser. Je sais très bien ce qu'il se passerait. Et je n'aurai pas le choix parce qu'il est le chef des pacificateurs et moi je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un habitant du Dix sur qui il louche. Heureusement il ne semble pas être de sortie, il doit être en train de superviser la Moisson de tout à l'heure alors je peux marcher tranquille et penser à autre chose. Mes pensées dérivent presque naturellement sur Thadeus. Ça ne fait pas longtemps que nous sommes ensemble, quelques semaines. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, même si je dois bien ressembler à un idiot comme ça, tout seul. Parce que nous avons mis tous les deux du temps à nous tourner autour, multipliant les prétextes pour se voir et les sous-entendus. Moi parce que je connaissais seulement la famille West de nom et de réputation. Je connaissais de vue les deux filles aînées, le père qui aimait bien boire un coup avec les pacificateurs le soir, la mère, un peu plus sévère et qui avait un temps travaillé à l'école en tant que secrétaire. Et leur fils benjamin, Thadeus, connu pour aimer flirter avec tout le monde, les filles et les garçons et se montrer enjoué quoi qu'il arrive. Alors comment moi, un gars des quartiers pauvres aurait pu gagner son attention ? Thadeus m'a dit que ce qui l'intriguait le plus chez moi, c'était mon caractère serviable, j'aidais toujours les autres, avant qu'il ne comprenne que si j'aimais rendre service, c'était aussi parce que ça faisait partit de mon métier. Puis il a découvert que j'aimais les livres et nous nous sommes rapprochés. Et maintenant nous sommes ensembles. Seuls mes deux meilleurs amis sont au courant. Je ne l'ai pas encore annoncé à mes parents. Ils me pensent juste ami avec lui. Enfin je crois que ma mère a des soupçons, elle a toujours eu une intuition pour ces choses là… Je sais qu'il seraient contents de me voir avec quelqu'un mais aussi gênés. En fait seuls les parents de Thadeus posent problèmes. Que leur fils fréquente un gars ou une fille de la ville pas de problèmes. Mais un gars du quartier pauvre ? Pas question.

Plus je m'éloigne du quartier des riches, plus la poussière vient s'accrocher à mes habits et mes bottes. Une odeur forte de foin, de crottin et de sueur se fait sentir, et j'entends des hennissements au loin. Le district Dix, spécialité, le bétail. Et un des plus pauvres de Panem, avec le Onze et le Douze. Il est grand, sale et ne sent pas très bon. Quand il fait chaud, on manque parfois de tourner de l'œil à cause des odeurs et de devoir rester des heures à surveiller un troupeau. On ne mange pas à notre faim, parfois des gens se battent pour une miche de pain. Les pacificateurs se conduisent comme des tyrans avec nous. Ils se moquent de nous, nous traitent de pouilleux, lancent des remarques obscènes aux filles comme aux garçons et pour les plus tordus nous font aussi des avances en échange d'argent, profitant de la détresse de certains. On a très peu accès à l'électricité ou à l'eau courante, quand à l'eau chaude n'en parlons pas. Pourtant j'aime mon district. J'aime l'odeur des bêtes et les vastes étendues de prairies sur lesquelles les animaux vont paître, j'aime entendre s'entrechoquer les bouteilles de lait et entendre le bourdonnement des abeilles dans leurs ruches.

J'arrive chez moi. Ce n'est même pas une vrai maison, les murs sont en bois, quand il pleut il faut mettre des bassines pour éviter les inondations parce que l'eau passe à travers. On a même pas de chambre ou de salle de bain à promptement parler. On a séparé les « pièces » avec des rideaux cousus mains. Ma chambre consiste en un matelas cabossé et un petit caisson en bois où je range mes quelques effets personnels. Un rideau du même acabit que ceux de la salle de bain me sépare du séjour. De l'autre côté de la pièce se trouve la chambre de mes parents. La seule différence avec ma chambre, c'est que leur matelas est plus grand. Tous les vêtements de la famille tiennent dans une seule commode.

J'enlève mes bottes et j'embrasse ma mère qui est en train de repriser une chemise de mon père en plissant les yeux. Je sais que sa vue devient de plus en plus mauvaise mais on a pas les moyens de lui acheter des lunettes.

« Tu arrives bien tard mon chéri. Tu as eu un problème ?

\- Non, je suis désolé maman mais Thadeus voulait me montrer quelque chose et on a lu, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec lui ces temps ci cela dit. - Elle me lance un regard mi soupçonneux, mi amusé.

\- Thadeus est un bon ami c'est tout. On apprends à ce connaître.

\- Je vois ça. Bon maintenant va manger, je t'ai laissé une assiette de soupe et après au travail. Par contre la soupe sera froide.

\- Merci maman. Ne t'inquiète pas, avec cette chaleur, c'est mieux de la boire froide que chaude ! »

Elle rit mais elle continue de me fixer. Elle va me laisser tranquille mais je suis bon pour un interrogatoire ce soir. Je me dirige vers le placard où ma mère a effectivement mis de côté un bol de soupe recouvert d'un tissu pour éviter qu'une quelconque bestiole n'aille dans la soupe. Je le prends, le pose sur la table avec une cuillère. La sensation de la soupe froide ne m'est pas étrange et elle est même bienvenue aujourd'hui. Ce n'est qu'une bête soupe de tomates, néanmoins m'a mère y a rajouté un peu de romarin, celui qu'elle fait pousser dans de petits pots sur le rebord de la fenêtre, pour lui donner plus de goût. Après avoir finis de manger, je nettoie vite la vaisselle et la range avant d'aller chercher le futur drap, le fil, les aiguilles et les chutes de tissus. Voyant ma mère plisser les yeux, j'enfile le fil dans le chas à sa place. Elle pique avec difficulté mais elle refuse de me laisser coudre tout seul. Comme nous avions déjà commencer à coudre bien avant le travail ne nous prends qu'une demi-heure, nous finissons de ranger quand mon père arrive, la mine triste et fatiguée, comme à son habitude. Je me lève pour aller l'embrasser. Je le dépasse presque. Ma mère lui montre le drap.

« Regarde Codee, notre nouvelle couverture ! Du grand art n'est ce pas ?

\- Encore plus beau que ce que Desirée portait il y a cinq ans ! Tu ferais malheur au Capitole avec mon amour ! »

Puis nous rions tout les trois. Désirée est l'ancienne hôtesse de notre district, celle qui pioche les noms des tributs pour la moissons et les accompagne au Capitole. Mon père fait allusion à l'année où elle est venue avec un tailleur composé de superposition de tissus et de motifs : un motif à poids violet et jaune avoisinant un morceau de tissus à fleurs bleues… bref c'était très laid. Mon père embrasse ma mère, oubliant quelques instants leur angoisse et leur peine. Je vais dehors pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Dans ce qui nous sert de jardin, Fernande **[4]** la vache broute l'herbe sèche tranquillement. Elle pousse un mugissement quand elle me reconnaît.

« Oui bonjour à toi aussi. Tu dois souffrir avec cette chaleur hein ? Allez ma belle on va te rafraîchir et te refaire une beauté, tu va être méconnaissable ! »

Pour tout réponse elle me donne un petit coup de tête. Je vais chercher de l'eau dans le tonneau que nous avons installé pour récolter l'eau de pluie et prendre de quoi la laver. Mon père me rejoint et nous la brossons soigneusement pour enlever toute la saleté qui s'est accumulé sur elle. Ensuite nous la lavons. Elle semble apprécier parce qu'elle agite la queue et donne de petits coups de pattes, signe qu'elle est contente. Quand elle est fâché elle nous souffle dessus avant de détourner la tête.

Pendant que mon père s'attaquer à démêler les poils qui poussent en une petite tignasse blanche sur sa tête et de sa queue, je lui nettoie les sabots. Enfin elle est toute propre. Elle mugit fort.

« Oui tu es belle on le sait ! Maintenant c'est à moi de me faire beau, chacun son tour ! »

La dernière phrase est prononcée avec moins d'enthousiasme. Comme chaque année, elle semble comprendre que quelque chose ne vas pas. Alors elle me donne un coup de langue sur la main, comme pour me réconforter et me dire « Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là pour toi ! ». C'est vrai que quand j'étais petit, je dormais souvent contre elle pour me réchauffer et que c'est son lait qui nous a aussi permis de me nourrir et de survivre. Je lui caresse le museau avant de rentrer dans la maison sentant le regard triste de mon père dans mon dos. Je me dirige vers ce qui sert de salle de bain : un grand baquet d'eau m'attends. Elle est froide et j'ai bien de peine à entrer tout entier dans ce baquet, devenu trop petit pour moi. Sur une chaise m'attendent mes habits : une chemise de couleur claire, un pantalon beige et des chaussures. Tout cela appartenait à mon père autrefois alors je fais très attention à ne pas les abîmer. J'enfile le tout, me peigne avec soin et vais rejoindre mes parents dans le séjour, attendant le signal pour le début de la Moisson. Nous sommes assis à la petite table, la tête basse. Mon père prends ma main avec nervosité tandis que ma mère continue de coudre mais nerveuse, elle n'arrive pas à piquer correctement. Elle finit par abandonner. On attends donc tous en silence. Je ne sais pas lequel est le plus nerveux entre mon père qui ne cache pas son inquiétude, ma mère qui même si elle reste calme, tremble légèrement ou moi. Je repense à ce que Thadeus m'a dit, à propos de notre dernière année d'éligibilité. C'est vrai que lui, dernier de la famille, ou moi, fils unique, avons un peu plus de raisons d'êtres enjoués : il n'y aura plus personne pour qui s'inquiéter après, hormis de potentiels enfants. Je ne suis pas sûr d'en vouloir, pas pour peut-être les voir un jour se faire tuer par d'autres enfants dans une retranscription en directe à la télévision, pour une émission de télé qui n'est aimée que des gens du Capitole. Mais mon meilleur ami Jecee peut encore s'inquiéter, il a encore des frères ou des sœurs plus jeunes. Enfin le signal. Comme un seul homme nous nous levons pour sortir rejoindre les autres sur la Prairie. C'est là que la Moisson des Hunger Games a lieu, c'est ici qu'on peut faire tenir tout le monde, enfin tous les futurs tributs. Des pacificateurs marchent aussi dans les rues, pour s'assurer que tout le monde vient. Je croise Jecee, entouré de sa famille nombreuse, nageant dans une chemise trop grande pour lui, sa petite sœur Clarisse lui tenant la main le regard vide. Elle est malade, mais dans sa tête. On ne sait pas trop ce qu'elle a et sa famille ne peut pas payer un médecin pour une consultation de ce genre et n'aurait, de toutes les façons pas les moyens de la faire soigner. Alors sa famille espère juste que Clarisse échappera à la Moisson dans quelques années. Linda nous rejoint, très jolie dans sa robe jaune, son père marche un peu plus loin, poussant dans un fauteuil son fils, paralysé à la suite d'un accident de cheval, et heureusement il a vingt deux ans, il n'est donc plus éligible. Je rumine intérieurement contre le Capitole : ils se moquent bien de savoir si nous sommes des enfants, en bonne santé ou pas, riches ou non. Ce qui compte ce sont les Hunger Games, le spectacle. Ils ne sont pas choqués de voir un gamin de douze ans se faire décapiter. Enfin nous arrivons. Nous devons d'abord signer un registre avant d'aller nous placer, par carrés d'âge, les plus jeunes devant, les plus âgés derrière. Je me place avec Linda et Jecee quand je sens une main sur mon épaule. Thadeus. Il me sourit encore. Ce contact me donne l'impression d'être électrifié et je baisse la tête en rougissant. Il n'a pas idée à quel point ce contact me fait plaisir et me met dans la gêne, parce que Thadeus est comme ça avec à peu près tout le monde, tactile et enjoué. Jecee salue Thadeus mais Linda se montre un peu plus froide avec lui. Ils ont eu quelques déboires dont un qui s'est soldé par une gifle de Linda, magistrale, pour Thadeus. Ils se sont pardonnés mais leur rapports restent tendus, ils me rappellent ceux de Jecee et Linda au début. Je connais Jecee depuis l'enfance et quand Linda est devenue mon amie, il s'est montré jaloux. Maintenant ils s'entendent comme deux larrons en foire. Peut-être que se sera la même chose pour Linda et Thadeus, qui sait ? Jecee se déplace pour se mettre à côté de Linda qui est à ma gauche tout en souriant d'un air conspirateur. Je leur lance un regard d'avertissement. Même si leur en suis reconnaissant de m'avoir aidé à avouer mes sentiments à Thadeus, ils semblent prendre un peu trop à cœur leur rôle de Cupidon. Ils me jettent un regard innocent auquel je ne suis pas dupe. Puis l'hymne de Panem se fait entendre. C'est l'heure. Nous arrêtons de parler et la maire s'avance pour y faire l'éternel discours sur l'histoire de Panem et des Hunger Games. La montée des eaux, les jours obscurs, le district Treize rasé et la punition du Capitole envers ses districts. Les Hunger Games. Je connais l'histoire par cœur. Je me retiens de bailler. J'observe les gens présents sur l'estrade. La maire, Mme Nichols qui prononce son discours comme si elle allait à l'abattoir. Oona, l'hôtesse du district depuis trois ans, arrivée du Capitole ce matin. Elle est habillée toute en rouge, même sa peau a une légère teinte rouge, ou dirait un morceau de viande saignant ou un homard. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents, très contente d'être là. Un peu étonnant quand on sait que le district Dix n'est pas très productif en terme de vainqueurs. Ensuite j'observe Elena et Hector, les deux seuls gagnants du district. Elena fait partit de ces vainqueurs qui ont plongé dans l'alcool pour oublier l'horreur des Jeux qu'ils ont vécus comme Chaff dans le district Onze ou plus récemment Haymitch dans le district Douze. Quant à Hector il ne boit pas, ne se drogue pas mais suite à une infection attrapée dans l'arène, il doit souvent effectuer des visites à l'hôpital du Capitole et arbore un teint pâle, cireux et il a des problèmes respiratoires. Ils sont loin de l'image des gagnants des districts de carrières, toujours au mieux de leur forme malgré les années. Quand le discours de la maire prends fin, Oona bondit presque de sa chaise, marche vers le centre de l'estrade, se plaçant entre les deux grosses boules de verre qui contiennent des petits papiers à nos noms, perchée sur des talons rouges vertigineux et incrustés de pierres précieuses. De sa voix haut perché, elle s'exclame avec enthousiasme :

\- « Bienvenue à tous et joyeux Hunger Games. Puisse le sort vous être favorable ! - elle marque une courte pause. - Bien commençons ! Les dames d'abord ! »

Elle se dirige vers la boule contenant les noms des filles. A côté de moi je sens Linda retenir son souffle. Je lui prends la main, tout aussi nerveux qu'elle. Oona fouille un moment puis retire un petit papier qu'elle déplie.

« Jenny Cassidy ! »

Je pousse un petit soupir de soulagement. Un cri se fait entendre. Une fille d'environ 14 ou 15 ans sort du groupe pour s'avancer en tremblant vers l'estrade, Oona lui tends la main et la place à côté d'elle. Oona demande si il y a des volontaires mais évidemment personne ne se propose. Alors Oona nous demande d'applaudir Jenny. Nous nous exécutons sans joie pendant que Jenny s'efforce de ne pas pleurer. Elle est grande mais maigrichonne, de grands yeux bruns cernés et des cheveux couleur paille qui lui tombent devant le visage. En souriant Oona lui demande de se redresser et lui dégage les cheveux du visage. J'entends des sanglots au loin. Sa famille. Je suis soulagé pour Linda mais en même temps j'ai de la peine pour cette fille. Elle ne survivra pas une journée dans l'arène. Après ça, Oona se dirige vers la boule destinée aux garçons. Encore une fois nous retenons tous notre souffle, même Thadeus qui était si confiant ce matin. Je suis tellement angoissé que je n'entends pas ce que dis Oona quand elle lit le papier. Ou plutôt mon inconscient décide de ne pas écouter. Pourquoi personne ne s'avance ? J'entends Jecee étouffer une exclamation, Linda qui me regarde, les yeux humides et qui manque de défaillir. Une autre fille me regarde horrifiée en retenant Linda. D'autres regards peinés autour de moi. J'entends deux cris simultanés dans mon dos, puis des sanglots. Puis la main de Thadeus qui s'enfonce dans mon bras qui me fait revenir à la réalité. Le nom qu'Oona a tiré, c'est celui de Nathanaël Vargas. Le mien.

* * *

Bon alors d'abord les explications des annotations et ensuite l'explication des prénoms :

 **[1]** Mr Daudey: référence à Alphonse Daudet, écrivain français du XIXème siècle qui a écrit les _Lettres de mon moulin_ et _La petite chèvre de Mr Seguin_. J'adorais cette histoire quand j'étais petite et comme l'industrie du Dix est celle du bétail, j'en ai profité pour y glisser un petit clin d'oeil.

 **[2]** La Chora : Dans les cités grecques antiques, la chora désignait les regroupements d'habitations mais aussi les terres arables d'après mes cours d'histoire grecque.

 **[3]** Alors non je n'ai pas décidé d'inclure _Wonder Woman_ parce que je venais de voir le film au ciné... hum. Plus sérieusement j'ai longtemps hésité avant de l'inclure puis je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne idée qu'un peu du monde avant Panem aie survécu d'une manière ou d'une autre. Même si j'imagine bien que le Capitole, tout en laissant diffuser quelques parcelles de ce monde d'avant, aie un contrôle sur ce qui est diffusé. Par exemple je ne crois pas qu'un jour quelqu'un puisse avoir accès au _Capital_ de Marx ou au _Prince_ de Machiavel parce que c'est trop dangereux, même pour les habitants du Capitole. Mais qu'il n'a pas détruit ces vestiges du passé et que ce genre de choses circule illégalement. _Wonder Woman_ peut en faire partie puisqu'elle peut servir de modèle de rébellion mais en même temps le Capitole ne peut pas trop priver ses habitants de héros. A vous d'imaginer si effectivement, des héros comme elle, _Captain America_ ou même _Harry Potter_ puissent représenter une menace contre le Capitole.

 **[4]** Fernande : Juste une allusion au film _La vache et le prisonnier_ avec Fernandel. C'est un très beau film, je vous le recommande.

Bon pour ce qui est des prénoms des personnages :

\- Nathanaël Vargas : Pour Nathanaël il n'y a pas vraiment de signification, c'est juste un prénom que j'aime beaucoup. Vargas c'est une référence à l'écrivain péruvien Mario Vargas Llosa. Parce que j'ai imaginé Nathanaël avec un physique latino et que j'ai moi même des origines péruviennes. Facilité ? Pas vraiment. Je rappelle juste que Panem a été fondée sur les ruines de l'Amérique du Nord et donc des Etats-Unis qui ne sont pas composés uniquement de blancs, n'en déplaise à un certain chef d'état actuel. Des latinos, des asiatiques, des afro-américains... tout un mélange de populations ! De plus bien que nous ne savons rien de la période d'avant la fondation de Panem, Katniss nous mentionne des guerres et une montée des eaux: on peut aisément imaginer qu'une partie de la population mondiale s'est vue réfugiée en Amérique du Nord. La population de Panem n'est donc pas exclusivement blanche et heureusement !

\- Codee Vargas : Codee pour William Frederick Cody alias Bufallo Bill, une figure de la conquête de l'Ouest et chasseur de bisons. D'après une grande majorité des cartes, le district Dix semble se trouver vers le Texas et autres états qui servent de décors aux Western, alors j'ai été trouvé de l'inspiration de ce côté là.

\- Ford : Le chef des Pacificateurs doit son nom à Robert Ford, le directeur du parc _Westworld_ dans la série éponyme joué par le grandiose Anthony Hopkins. Et aussi à un Robert Ford hors-la-loi qui aurait assassiné Jesse James.

\- Jecee : Jesse James, célèbre hors-la-loi, assassiné par Robert Ford. Je n'avais pas réalisé la coïncidence tout de suite en effectuant mes recherches ^^

\- Linda et Thadeus: Comme pour Nathanaël c'est juste un prénom que j'aime bien. Pareil pour Thadeus ^^

\- Jenny : Une référence à mon film préféré de tous les temps, _Forrest Gump_. Jenny, le grand amour de Forrest qui connait une fin tragique. Je ferai une autre référence au film plus loin dans ma fiction.

Je pense n'avoir rien oublié, mais si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à m'en poser. Idem si vous remarquez des fautes ou des incohérences qui ont pu m'échapper, je ne le prendrais pas mal au contraire. A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !


	2. 2: Les adieux

Bonjour camarades !

Voici ici le deuxième chapitre, un peu plus court que le premier chapitre. J'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire car les adieux étaient trop courts justement ^^. J'ai tout de même réussi à écrire ce que je voulais. Je crois que ce qui a été le plus difficile pour moi, ce sont les adieux entre Thadeus et Nathanaël. Déjà parce que j'ai du avoir environ dix versions que leur relation (Qui es passé de l'amitié/romance naissance à la relation amoureuse en passant par une déclaration d'amour assez mièvre au dernier moment) et que je ne suis pas encore très douée pour écrire des relations amoureuses entre deux personnages, étant donné que je n'écris pas sur ça d'habitude (Faut dire que moi et le romantisme... c'est pas ma tasse de thé) mais j'avais envie de me lancer. N'hésitez pas à me dire si quelque chose cloche ou autre, je prendrais les critiques avec plaisir !

Sur ce je vous laisse avec ce chapitre, le prochain est en cours de relecture.

* * *

 **Les adieux**

Combien de temps se passe-t-il le temps que je réalise l'horreur de la situation ? Trente secondes ? Une minute ? Une heure ? Un siècle ? Thadeus finis par lâcher mon bras. Oona répète mon nom et j'avance vers l'estrade, les gens s'écartant autour de moi pour me laisser passer. Tout le monde m'observe. J'arrive, je ne sais comment, en bas de l'estrade et monte, j'ai l'impression d'avoir du plomb dans les jambes. Oona me place à côté de Jenny. Je ne fais pas attention à ce qu'elle dit, je croise le regard de la jeune fille, les yeux rougis et les larmes coulant lentement le long de ses joues. Puis mon regard se porte sur la foule. J'aperçois, au centre, d'où est sortie Jenny un petit groupe de filles qui pleurent, sûrement ses amies. Plus loin j'aperçois Linda qui a enfoui son visage sur l'épaule de Jecee, sanglotant. Il me regarde, les larmes coulant aussi sur ses joues tandis qu'il serre Linda contre lui. Thadeus me regarde horrifié, une main sur l'épaule de Linda qui est trop bouleversée pour le remarquer. Ainsi que les visages aux mines désolées mais aussi soulagées des autres enfants qui ont eu la chance de ne pas être moissonnés cette année. Et encore plus loin, là où se tiennent les parents, je vois un couple qui pleure, les parents de Jenny et les miens également. Ma mère sanglote, une femme la console en la prenant dans ses bras et mon père est soutenu par deux hommes, tandis qu'un autre l'évente avec son chapeau, il s'est évanouit. Je n'écoute pas la maire qui fait son éternelle lecture du traité de la trahison. Tous les sons qui me parviennent me semblent lointains, sords, comme si j'avais mis ma tête sous l'eau. Je reviens à la réalité petit à petit. Je me retiens de pleurer. Tout se bouscule dans ma tête. Je vais me réveiller. C'est un cauchemar, un horrible cauchemar. Il fait chaud. Je m'en rends compte d'un seul coup mais il fait horriblement chaud. Ma peau colle à mes vêtements, une fine pellicule de transpiration recouvre mon visage, le soleil tape fort je vois trouble à force de rester planté comme ça. Pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'on vient de me jeter dans un sceau d'eau froide, que mon sang s'est figé et je sens que mon corps tremble un peu. J'ai froid et j'ai chaud. J'essaye de me maîtriser pour ne pas paraître faible devant les caméras qui ne perdent pas une miette de ce qu'il se passe. Je sens les regards fixés sur moi. Je déteste ça, être le centre de l'attention et me voilà sous le regard de tout Panem, et ce jusqu'à ma mort. J'ai envie de me pincer pour m'assurer que je fais qu'un horrible cauchemar. Mais je sais que c'est inutile, que je suis bien dans une horrible réalité.

Je suis un tribut pour les Hunger Games. J'ai dix-huit ans. C'était ma dernière année. J'avais vingt-huit papiers à mon nom dans maudite boule. J'ai soudain envie de donner un coup de pied dedans et de la faire tomber pour la briser. Ma partenaire de district est plus jeune que moi. Je vais peut-être devoir la tuer ou elle devra peut-être le faire. Nous allons mourir tous les deux. Après tout nous sommes du district Dix, un des districts les plus misérables de Panem. Les tributs arrivent très peu parmi les derniers finalistes.

Quand la maire termine son discours, elle nous demande de nous serrer la main. Je presse avec douceur la main de ma partenaire mais je lui sourit pas et elle non plus. Puis l'hymne retentit et aussitôt un groupe de pacificateurs nous escorte jusqu'à l'hôtel de justice où nous patienterons jusqu'à notre départ pour le Capitole. Le trajet dure une petite dizaine de minutes avant que nous n'arrivions devant la grande bâtisse grise frappée d'un dix et du sceau du Capitole. Un pacificateur me pousse vers une petite pièce et referme la porte derrière moi. J'ai juste le temps de voir Jenny être conduite dans une pièce semblable, l'air paniqué. Je m'assois avec précaution sur un fauteuil en velours bleu. Pour me calmer j'observe la pièce. Elle est encore plus luxueuse que la maison des West. Les meubles sont dans un joli bois bien poli et vernis mais je ne saurai dire quel type de bois. Il y a des nappes bleues sur les tables et des vases de fleurs pour décorer. Les fauteuils sont confortables bien plus que le matelas sur lequel je dors. Au mur il y a une grande carte de Panem. Un pacificateur ouvre la porte et m'arrache de ma contemplation. Mes parents entrent et se précipitent vers moi. Je me lève et me blottis dans leur bras.

« Trois minutes » dit le pacificateur d'un ton bourru.

C'est tout ? On ne peux pas m'accorder un peu plus ? C'est bien trop court sachant que je ne les reverrais jamais. Mon père continue de pleurer. Je me détache doucement d'eux.

« Ne pleure pas papa. S'il te plaît. »

J'ai pris un ton ferme malgré mon envie de pleurer. Je n'aime pas voir mes parents pleurer. Ils ont beau être mes parents, je me sens le devoir de les protéger, je déteste qu'ils s'inquiètent pour moi. Alors je prends sur moi malgré mes mains tremblantes et mes yeux humides. Je fixe mon père qui prends une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Ma mère m'embrasse sur la joue. Je leur prends à chacun une main.

« Mon chéri, je veux que tu saches que maman et moi t'aimons plus que tout au monde. Pense à ça d'accord. Tout le temps. Je sais que... que tes chances sont minces – Sa voix se perd. Ce qu'il vient de me dire est horrible d'une certaine manière mais je ne lui en veut pas. Il a raison et je préfère ça a un faux optimisme. – Mais quoi qu'il arrive, sache que nous t'aimons.

\- Je vous aime aussi, je… – ma voix manque de se briser. Je dois faire vite – écoutez moi. Papa continue de vendre le lait de Fernande au marché. Maman tu peux demander à la famille de Jecee de les aider à vendre leur miel ou de faire tes biscuits au miel. J'ai des économies dans ma boîte en fer, dans mon caisson. Si il le faut revendez mes vieux manuels et livres, mes habits. Mais gardez Fernande, ne la vendez pas. »

Mes parents hochent la tête et je les prends encore dans mes bras. Je ne supporte pas l'idée de savoir cette vache être vendue à quelqu'un d'autre. Elle est devenue un membre de la famille. Ensuite mon père sort de sa poche une petite photo. Je la reconnais. Elle a été prise quelques jours après ma naissance : je suis enveloppé dans une couverture, on ne voit que ma tête. J'ai les yeux ouverts mais je ne fixe pas l'objectif, mes yeux regardent le vide, je ne suis encore qu'un nourrisson, à peine conscient du monde qui l'entoure. Je suis dans les bras de mon père et ma mère se tient à côté de lui en l'enlaçant. Ils étaient plus jeunes, moins fatigués et plus heureux que maintenant. Je reconnais la robe claire que ma mère a du vendre et la veste que mon père m'a donné pour mes seize ans. Le cliché est en sépia, les clichés de couleurs sont trop chers pour nous mais le sourire sur le visage de mes parents suffisent à illuminer la photographie tant elle irradie de bonheur.

« Tu as le droit à un objet de ton district sur toi. Prends la, pour que tu puisses penser à nous. »

Délicatement je prends la photo de ses mains. J'y jette un dernier coup d'œil avant de la poser sur la table qui se trouve à côté de moi. Puis encore une fois j'embrasse mes parents et je les serre forts, je me cramponne à eux comme à une bouée de sauvetage. J'ai tellement peur. C'est la dernière fois que je les vois, je n'ai eu que trois minutes d'au revoir, c'est trop court, injuste. J'aimerais rester comme ça pour toujours mais le pacificateur ouvre la porte. Il demande à mes parents de me lâcher et de partir. Ma mère s'exécute mais mon père a bien du mal. Le pacificateur l'arrache à moi, gentiment étonnamment et pousse mes parents vers la sortie.

Je ne sais pas comment je fais pour retenir mes larmes. La porte s'ouvre encore. Jecee et Linda. Ils ont l'air essoufflés, comme si ils avaient couru. On se jette les uns sur les autres. Puis Linda me regarde en pleurant.

\- « C'est injuste Nath' ! C'était ta dernière année !

\- Je sais… mais si ce n'était pas moi ? Si ça avait été Jecee ? Ou Thadeus ? Ou un autre ? C'est injuste de toutes les façons. »

Les yeux noirs de Linda lancent des éclairs. Ce n'est pas contre moi qu'elle est en colère. Elle secoue la tête. J'observe ses cheveux crépus se balancer en rythme. Puis elle regarde Jecee qui me tends une enveloppe. Je l'ouvre. Il y a une lettre à l'intérieur.

\- « Ne la lis pas tout de suite. Lis là dans le train. On sait que tu n'as le droit qu'à un objet et je suppose que tes parents te l'ont déjà donné, mais on voulait quand même te donner quelque chose. Tu pourras garder la lettre pendant le temps que tu passeras au Capitole et demander à quelqu'un de la renvoyer à tes parents ou à nous après. »

La dernière phrase n'est plus qu'un filet dans la gorge de Linda. La voir pleurer me crève encore plus le cœur parce que je sais qu'elle ne pleure que rarement et qu'elle déteste ça. J'en m'en veux de lui infliger ça, elle qui à horreur de perdre le contrôle de ses émotions. Je referme l'enveloppe que je pose avec soin sur la table, pour ne pas l'abîmer. Je passe mon doigt dessus comme si il s'agissait d'un fabuleux trésor. Puis c'est au tour de Jecee de prendre la parole. Il a les yeux rouges et humides. Il inspire un coup avant de me parler.

« Tu feras attention hein ? Tu n'iras pas dans la Corne ? -– Jecee me lance un regard inquiet. Je sais très bien que la Corne d'abondance de l'arène est un synonyme de bain de sang, là où beaucoup de tributs meurent des les premières minutes. A moins d'être un tribut de « carrière » comme on désigne ceux des districts Un, Deux et Quatre, ceux qui gagnent le plus souvent, s'attarder là bas est du suicide. Même si j'ai de la force dans les bras, à soulever des baquets tous les jours, mais je ne pense pas avoir la moindre chance face à eux. Eux ils ont été entraînés dès le plus jeune âge à tuer. Mes amis le savent mais ils essayent de me rassurer, de ne pas se montrer trop pessimistes, même si ils savent très bien que mes chances de gagner avoisinent zéro. Je hoche la tête, le regard fixé sur l'enveloppe. Jecee poursuit – On te promet de veiller sur tes parents. »

Là je manque vraiment de fondre en larmes. Je les prends encore une fois dans mes bras. Mes amis. Eux aussi je ne les reverrais plus. Je ne verrais plus Jecee me rejoindre, se plaindre d'une énième piqûre d'abeille, ses parents sont apiculteurs, échanger des plaisanteries avec moi. Je ne verrais plus Linda me sourire et insulter en cachette des pacificateurs qui se seraient moqués d'elle ou de sa mère, ni la voir s'occuper des chevaux ou l'admirer parce que peu importe ce qu'elle porte, elle est toujours superbe. Elle a beaucoup d'admirateurs mais elle les rejette tous. Elle n'est pas trop du genre romantique, même si je sais que Linda a vaguement eu un béguin pour moi au début, c'est pour ça qu'elle s'est rapprochée de moi en fait. Ça nous fait bien rire maintenant. En tout cas elle est une des plus belles filles du district avec sa peau noire et ses yeux ébènes capables de vous transpercer quand elle est en colère. Malgré ça elle dégage quelque chose de serein, d'imperturbable qui rassure. Mais elle ne se laisse jamais faire et surtout pas par les pacificateurs malgré les remarques grossières et parfois obscènes qu'ils lui font. Jecee est calme lui aussi mais de façon plus réservé, timide. Il a longtemps et est encore la cible de moqueries des brutes et pacificateurs, encore et toujours eux. Il a toujours eu du mal à se défendre. C'est moi qui m'en chargeait ou Linda. Maintenant je ne serai plus là pour repousser un gars qui voudrait le tabasser juste pour le plaisir de le faire. Je ne doute pas que Linda puisse se battre mais elle est moins porté sur la bagarre pour régler les conflits, si on met de côté la gifle qu'elle a mis à Thadeus, mais ça c'est une autre histoire. En général elle préfère discuter ou planifier une vengeance pour plus tard.

La porte s'ouvre de nouveau et mes amis comprennent qu'ils doivent partir. Avant de quitter les lieux, ils m'embrassent tous les deux sur une joue. Les voir partir me déchire le cœur. Ensuite je reçois la visite d'une femme pour qui j'ai déjà fait la lessive, réparé des étagères et même construit un petit poulailler. Elle vient de la ville et me promet d'aider mes parents en cas de besoin. Elle me regarde avec un air désolé et je ressens une profonde douleur dans ses yeux et sa voix, comme si elle avait déjà vécu ça. Puis je me souviens d'une édition… Je devais avoir cinq ou six ans. Son fils faisait partit des tributs et il avait été tué durant le bain de sang, un coup de masse sur la tête. Le cri perçant qu'elle avait poussé avant d'éclater en sanglots me revient en mémoire. Vient-elle rendre visite à tous les tributs en leur faisant la même promesse chaque année ? Je suis assez étonné cette visite mais elle me réconforte. Ensuite, c'est Mr Daudey qui vient me rendre visite. C'est bien la première fois que je vois dans cet état. Il est pâle, regarde ses pieds. Finalement il me prends dans ses bras, assez brièvement.

« Vraiment navré pour toi gamin. Tu vas me manquer, t'étais doué avec les chèvres. Elles t'aimaient bien. Je vais d'voir trouver quelqu'un d'autre… P'être ton père si il veut bien, je pense pouvoir lui faire confiance. »

Il secoue la tête et soupire.

« Un brave gaillard comme toi. Si c'est pas malheureux. Écoute bien tes mentors si tu veux pas crever trop vite. »

La porte s'ouvre. Il s'éloigne en m'adressant un dernier adieu. Qui aurait cru que Mr Daudey puisse être sentimental ? Enfin c'est un bien grand mot mais à part pour ses animaux, il ne témoigne pas beaucoup d'affection pour les gens.

Je regarde la pendule accrochée au mur. L'heure des visites est bientôt écoulée. Personne ne se présente. Pourquoi Thadeus ne vient pas ? Ses parents s'y opposent-ils ? La porte s'ouvre encore une fois. Je manque de trébucher en me levant. C'est lui. Il s'approche de moi, les yeux un peu rougis. Il passe une main dans ses boucles rousses et regarde le sol. Sa présence me réconforte d'autant plus que je ne pensais pas pouvoir lui dire au revoir.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Nathanaël. Vraiment désolé. J'étais persuadé que tu ne risquais rien… oh c'est vraiment horrible, je suis désolé. »

Il se tord les doigts, nerveux. Je me mordille la lèvre. Je m'approche de lui et lui prend les mains. Comme tout à l'heure, avant le début de la moisson, ce contact m'électrifie. Mon cœur se serre.

« Ce n'est rien Thadeus… ce n'est rien. Tu n'as pas a être désolé. Tu... »

Je ne termine pas ma phrase parce que je sens que je vais pleurer et que je ne veux pas ça, pas devant Thadeus. Alors je le prends lui aussi dans mes bras et pose ma tête contre son épaule. Je voudrais rester comme ça pour l'éternité. Thadeus me sert les mains un peu plus fort. Les siennes sont chaudes, douces, pas comme les miennes, moites en ce moment et complètement abîmées, calleuses. Je relève la tête et je croise le regard de Thadeus. Ses yeux verts clairs ne brillent plus de la même façon, sa pâleur fait ressortir ses tâches de rousseurs.

« Je sais qu'on a déjà du te le dire mais soit prudent… je sais que tu peux tenir un peu plus longtemps que les autres. Tu es intelligent. Et fort aussi mine de rien. Et je te promets aussi de veiller sur tes parents, même si les miens ne sont pas d'accord. Je leur achèterais du lait. Et je m'assurerais que ton père n'aie pas à vendre sa vache ou que ta mère puisse avoir des médicaments, je te le promets. »

Il m'est vraiment difficile de retenir mes larmes. Je sens mes yeux s'humidifier, quelques larmes coulent sur mes joues, que j'essuie aussitôt. Au moins je suis rassuré pour mes parents, tout le monde me promet de veiller sur eux. Mais pour combien de temps ? Je sais que Jecee et Linda ne les laisserons pas tomber. Mais les autres ? Leur générosité à des limites. Enfin pas Thadeus. Je m'en veux de penser ça. Il n'est pas comme les autres de la ville. Il n'est pas méprisant.

« Tu vas me manquer Nathanaël. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi. Tu n'est pas comme les autres. Tu es spécial pour moi. Je... »

Il ne termine pas sa phrase. Je le sens qui se rapproche encore plus de moi. Il se dresse sur la pointe des pieds, je le dépasse d'une bonne tête. Il pose une main sur mon épaule, l'autre ne quitte pas ma main. Je peux sentir l'odeur du produit de rasage qu'il a utilisé ce matin, l'odeur de son savon et de son souffle mentholé sortir de ses lèvres. Des lèvres qu'il pose sur les miennes. Je passe ma main sur sa taille comme je le fais toujours et le serre plus fort que d'habitude. Je finis par lâcher sa main pour la passer dans ses boucles rousses. Nous nous embrassons comme nous ne l'avons jamais fait. Je m'accroche avec force à se baiser, le dernier que je partagerais avec lui. Une chaleur m'envahit et je me colle un peu plus à lui. Plus ne rien ne compte pour moi maintenant que Thadeus, ses lèvres, son odeur, son corps contre le mien. En ce moment même je me moque bien de savoir que nous pouvons êtres interrompus par le pacificateur et qu'il aille tout raconter. Je dois me détacher de lui à contrecœur. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'arrache le cœur. Nous restons encore un moment enlacés pour finir par nous séparer de nouveau. Avant de partir il me jette un regard désespéré. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça avant. Je reste un moment sans bouger, me laissant submerger par le désespoir et la colère. Pourtant j'ai déjà connu ces sentiments, ce sont des sensations qui ne me sont pas inconnues : quand je ne trouve rien à manger au marché, quand un pacificateur me menace de sa matraque quand je traîne un peu trop près de lui à son goût, quand un habitant de la ville me lance un regard plein de mépris. Mais cette fois ci c'est différent. Tout est décuplé. J'ai envie de hurler et de tout briser. Le pacificateur me demande de le suivre. J'attrape l'enveloppe et la photo. Il ne dit rien, et pose même une main sur mon épaule et la presse doucement. Je ne le connais pas, alors pourquoi fait-il ça ? A-t-il conscience de l'horreur que sont les Jeux de la faim pour nous, au contraire du Capitole qui ne voit qu'un divertissement, qui ne se rendent pas compte de l'horreur et la perversité de ces Jeux. Alors que je me dis que tous les pacificateurs ne sont pas des machines sans cœur, je suis éblouis par une dizaine de flashs. J'avais oublié que notre escorte de l'hôtel de justice à la gare allé être filmée et retransmise. Une voiture nous attends. Je ne suis jamais monté dans une voiture. Oona est déjà installée sur le siège du milieu. Jenny et moi n'avons d'autre choix que de nous asseoir de part et d'autre d'elle. Oona se met à nous parler du train, de nous vanter sa vitesse et son luxe. Nous ne l'écoutons qu'à moitié. Je vois les journalistes et des gens nous filmer, nous regarder, agiter la main joyeusement. Arrivés à la gare la maire nous attends sur le quai pour nous souhaiter bonne chance. Nous lui serrons la main et nous montons dans le train. Avant qu'il ne démarre, je jette un dernier regard à mon district que je ne verrais plus jamais. Au bout de quelques minutes le train démarre et je ne peux m'empêcher d'être ébahit par sa vitesse. Oona nous rejoint pour nous montrer nos quartiers. Elle accompagne d'abord Jenny dans sa chambre quelques minutes pendant que j'attends patiemment dans le couloir. Puis Oona revient et me montre ma chambre. J'ouvre les yeux grands comme des soucoupes. C'est encore plus beau qu'à l'hôtel de justice. Oona me montre un dressing, bien plus grand que ma chambre. Il déborde de vêtements et de chaussures en tout genres.

« Ils sont tous à toi, prends ce que tu veux. La salle de bain est là-bas. Tu peux prendre une douche avant le dîner. Je viendrais te chercher. »

Sur ce elle me laisse seul. J'inspecte l'intérieur du dressing. Il y a tellement de vêtements dedans que je pourrais porter une tenue différente tous les jours pendant un mois ! Mon choix se porte pour une chemise à carreaux bleue, un pantalon d'un bleu plus foncé et d'une paire de chaussures en vrai cuir. Près de mon lit se trouve une table de chevet, j'y dépose l'enveloppe et la photographie. Je prends aussi des sous-vêtements et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je pose mes affaires sur une petite table, retire mes habits et entre sous la douche. L'effet de l'eau chaude sur moi est surprenant et agréable. Ça change des bains d'eau froide que je prends. Il y a une petite étagère avec des produits : je lis les étiquettes et choisis un shampoing à l'odeur boisée puis je prends un savon qui à la même odeur que celui qu'utilise Thadeus. C'est comme si il était avec moi. Je frotte le savon tellement fort que je laisse des traces rouges sur ma peau.

Puis d'un seul coup je lâche le savon qui retombe dans un bruit sourd sur le sol de la douche, se brisant net en deux. Je ne sais pas si c'est l'effet relaxant de la douche ou si c'est toute cette pression accumulée et ces larmes retenues depuis tout à l'heure, mais je me mets à pleurer, à sangloter comme un bébé. Je me laisse glisser le long du mur. L'eau continue de couler sur moi mais je m'en moque. Je pleure, je pleure toutes les larmes retenues depuis qu'Oona a tiré mon nom. Mon corps est agité de tremblements violents, je gémis, je renifle, j'ai envie de me frapper la tête contre les murs et de me noyer sous la douche. Je donne un coup de pied contre la porte de la cabine de douche mais elle ne bouge pas. Je recommence plusieurs fois jusqu'à avoir mal mais elle ne tremble même pas. Je pousse un grognement de frustration qui redouble mes pleurs. Je n'ai jamais été très émotif avant. Je suis assez réservé et pudique même si je suis un peu plus relâché avec mes proches. Je tiens ça de ma mère, mon père a tendance à beaucoup moins se cacher, tout comme Jecee, très sensible. Et pourtant là je suis en train de pleurer comme je n'ai jamais pleuré, même quand mes parents m'ont annoncé que je devais arrêter l'école ou que j'avais vu une jeune femme se faire fouetter sur la place publique quand j'avais six ans.

Au bout de quelques minutes je me calme un peu. Je prends une grande inspiration puis j'expire plusieurs fois, comme ma mère m'a appris à le faire quand j'étais petit, tout en me relevant doucement. Je finis de me laver et je sors de la douche enveloppé dans une serviette chaude et moelleuse. Je me passe de l'eau fraîche sur le visage pour dégonfler mes yeux rougis avant de me sécher et d'enfiler mes vêtements. Puis je reviens dans la chambre et m'allonge sur le lit. C'est la première fois que j'aurai un lit à moi. Il est confortable, la couverture est tellement douce qu'elle me donne l'impression d'être sur un nuage, enfin j'imagine et j'enfouis ma tête dans les oreillers. Je fais le point dans ma tête. Je m'appelle Nathanaël Vargas, j'ai dix-huit ans et je vis dans le district Dix. Je viens d'être moissonné pour les cinquante-septièmes Hunger Games. Dans quelques semaines je serai mort. Le sort ne m'est pas favorable.

* * *

Alors ? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser dans les reviews, c'est important pour les auteurs de savoir ce que les lecteurs, même si vous n'êtres que deux, pensent. Même si ce n'est pas que du positif ça nous permet de progresser, d'arranger, d'enlever des choses.

Bref dans le prochain chapitre Nathanaël fera la connaissance de ses mentors et découvrira les Moissons des autres districts.

A bientôt !


	3. 3: Le voyage

Bonjour camarades !

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, assez court je le conçois mais les prochains seront un peu plus long. C'est plus un chapitre de transition entre le départ du district et l'arrivée au Capitole, avec une brève découverte des autres tributs.

Les explications seront en fin de texte.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Le voyage**

Je me répète ce petit texte dans me tête une dizaines de fois avant de me redresser. Puis je me redresse pour m'approcher de la fenêtre : je vois le paysage défiler à toute vitesse. Nous sommes encore dans le Dix, je reconnais les prairies immenses et les troupeaux de bêtes. Je songe à mon patron qui va devoir trouver un nouvel employé. Même si je n'y travaillais pas à plein temps, j'aimais beaucoup m'occuper des chèvres. Certaines étaient douces et câlines, d'autres avaient un sale caractère et je devais faire attention à ne pas prendre de coups de cornes. Il m'a dit qu'il proposerais peut-être à mon père. Va-t-il tenir sa promesse ? Je regarde le soleil se coucher lentement tandis que les minutes défilent. Regarder le paysage défiler me détends. J'observe les arbres, les rochers, le sol filer à toute vitesse devant mes yeux. Assemblés ensemble ils forment mon district. Il me manque déjà. Tout me manque déjà. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de faire un dernier tour du district. Si seulement j'avais mieux savouré ma balade ce matin. Mais comment aurai-je pu deviner que mon nom allait être choisis ? Je peux apercevoir quelques lumières au loin, peut-être des habitations ou des fermes qui n'ont pas encore fini de travailler. Puis je ne vois passer que quelques arbres et de l'herbe. Au moment où nous nous enfonçons dans une vaste forêt qui me fait penser que nous sommes à présent dans le district Sept **[1]** , spécialisé dans le bois et le papier, on toque à la porte. C'est Oona qui me demande si elle peut entrer. Je lui réponds que oui. Elle entre, tout sourire. Je remarque qu'elle a abandonné ses talons vertigineux pour une paire plus petite. Elle me jette un coup d'œil inspectant ma tenue. Aussitôt elle pousse un petit cri perçant, qui me perce les tympans.

« Oh non ! Pas comme ça ta chemise ! Mon dieu ce que tu fais négligé ! »

Puis elle se jette sur moi pour rentrer ma chemise dans mon pantalon. Elle va ensuite chercher une ceinture en cuir dans un tiroir de l'armoire et me demande de la mettre. Elle m'observe un moment avant d'aller chercher un peigne dans la salle de bain et un petit pot. Elle me passe le peigne dans les cheveux puis m'applique l'espèce de cire qu'il y avait dans le pot pour donner un effet plus « sauvage » à mes cheveux selon ses dires. Je ne comprends pas, si elle veux que je soit présentable, pourquoi veut-elle que mes cheveux aient l'air sauvages ? Et depuis quand les cheveux sont sauvages ? Elle inspecte mes chaussures et mes chaussettes pour s'assurer que tout soit assortit puis mes mains. Elle soupire en les voyant.

« Tu as vraiment de vilaines mains. Tu devrais en prendre soin ! Quel gâchis, un beau jeune homme comme toi ! Enfin bon, au Capitole on pourra sûrement arranger ça. Allez viens suis-moi, c'est l'heure de manger. »

J'ai soudainement envie de lui crier dessus. C'est de sa faute si je suis là, c'est elle qui a tiré mon nom. Elle devrais plutôt faire profil bas que de me critiquer sur mon apparence ! Qu'est ce que ça peut bien faire ? Dans l'arène, les tribus ne vont pas décider de ne pas me tuer parce que j'ai de belles mains ou parce que je porte les bonnes chaussettes. Et puis ais-je réellement le temps et les moyens de prendre soin de moi, de me faire des masques de beauté ou d'aller faire de chirurgie esthétique pour ressembler à un lézard ou à un lion ? Comme ils le font au Capitole ? Je le sais par ce que je vois lors des images présentées sur les écrans géants qu'on installe lors des Hunger Games ou par quelques pacificateurs qui sont partis au Capitole et qui racontent ce qu'ils ont vu, se moquant allégrement de l'accoutrement des habitants. Néanmoins je reconnais qu'une bonne apparence peut me faire gagner des points auprès des juges et sponsors. Mais est-ce une raison pour me parler aussi mal ? Je la suis en la fusillant du regard. Dans la salle à manger il n'y a que Jenny qui attends patiemment à table. Ses cheveux ont été brossés et attachés en une queue de cheval haute. Elle porte une robe verte à manches courtes avec une ceinture d'un vert plus clair. On attends encore quelques instants Elena et Hector, mais seul ce dernier daigne de venir nous tenir compagnie. Il nous jette un coup d'œil avant de nous adresser un signe de tête et de s'installer lourdement à côté de Jenny. Finalement Oona demande à ce qu'on nous serve, n'attendant plus Elena. On nous sert d'abord une salade de fruits de mer. C'est la première fois que je mange des crevettes, accompagné d'une sauce, de la mayonnaise. Ensuite on nous sert une assiette avec des petits toast, du foie gras et de la charcuterie. Je jette un coup d'œil à Jenny. Je sais qu'elle pense comme moi. Cette charcuterie nous la produisons mais nous n'en mangeons jamais. Ensuite on nous sert un canard laqué, une purée de légumes. Pour le dessert nous avons le droit à des glaces avec différents parfums. Je choisis de goûter au citron, à la fraise et à la violette. Jenny choisis elle une glace au caramel, au melon et au nougat. On nous arrose le tout de chocolat et de petites fleur en sucre.

Je n'avais jamais autant mangé. J'ai l'impression que mon estomac va exploser. Comment font les gens du capitole pour manger autant sans être malade ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir à la réponse. Elena se montre enfin et fouille dans un tiroir, nous ignorant. Elle en sort une télécommande qu'elle pointe vers un mur. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'un écran y était incrusté.

« Venez, on va regarder les Moissons des autres districts. »

C'est la première fois que j'entends Elena parler. Sa voix est légèrement éraillée, comme si ses cordes vocales avaient été abîmées. Sûrement à cause de l'alcool. Hector s'installe dans un canapé et nous fait signe de nous installer à côté de lui. Elena trouve une bouteille d'alcool et sert plusieurs verres qu'elle propose à tout le monde, même à Jenny et moi. Nous refusons tout net. D'abord parce que j'ai peur de ne pas aimer le goût et de vomir et parce que voir l'état déjà alarmant d'alcoolisme de ma mentor me dégoûte. Elle hausse les épaules et se laisse tomber dans un fauteuil. L'hymne de Panem retentit et la retransmission des Moissons commence. Le district Un d'abord. Sans surprise les deux tributs sont des volontaires. Le garçon est large d'épaules, il a l'air brutal avec son petit air narquois. La fille plus mince à tout de même l'air féroce. Elle est splendide avec ses yeux gris et ses cheveux châtains bouclés. C'est la même chose dans le Deux. Un garçon costaud à la peau encore plus mate que moi se porte volontaire en poussant les autres. La fille est petite et elle me fait penser aux princesses décrites dans les livres : blonde, les yeux bleus et des tâches de rousseurs, elle pourrait très bien avoir le rôle de la demoiselle en détresse si elle n'affichait pas cet air arrogant et meurtrier. Personne de volontaire dans le trois. La fille a un air malin à cause de ses lunettes mais je doute que se soit suffisant. Dans le Quatre les deux sont aussi volontaires. Le garçon est costaud mais il est moins impressionnant que la fille. Elle semble encore plus féroce que les tribus du Un et Deux réunis, ce qui m'étonne un peu, le district Quatre est le plus « calme » concernant les carrières. Le reste des Moissons se ressemble. Une petite fille dans le district Six, un garçon aux yeux bridés dans le Neuf qui est petit mais qui dégage le même air serein que Linda. Notre district. Je donne l'impression d'être sur une autre planète. Il m'est difficile de regarder les images, de revoir mes amis pleurer à l'entende de mon nom ou de voir mon père crier avant de s'évanouir. Le district Onze apporte lui aussi un jeune tribut et le Douze termine les Moissons.

Oona éteint l'écran mais personne ne parle. Finalement c'est Elena qui brise le silence.

\- « Bon bah bonne chance les gamins. Les carrières m'ont l'air coriaces cette année, ça va être dur de les dépasser…

\- Elena ! – Oona lui lance un regard noir – Ne les décourage pas ! Ils ont leur chance aussi !

\- Arrête, le district Dix n' a pratiquement aucune chance de gagner.

\- Et nous alors ? – Hector se lève à son tour – Tu ne croyais pas en moi quand j'ai été moissonné et pourtant je suis là !

\- La chance c'est tout. C'est tout ce qu'il vous faudra pour gagner gamins et vous en avez pas… ah moins d'avoir des talents cachés, je doute fort que vous ne teniez plus d'une journée dans l'arène… allez peut être trois jours pour toi mon grand mais pour la mouflette ? Tu seras tuée au bain de sang sauf si tu ne t'y attarde pas. Mais vous faites pas d'illusions. Vous rentrerez vite chez vous dans un joli cercueil de bois déjà préparé à votre attention...

\- ELENA! »

Cette fois ci ce sont Hector et Oona qui se sont levés touts les deux pour crier sur Elena. Elle est complètement saoule. Hector fait signe à un employé du train de l'aider à la conduire je ne sais où, tandis qu'Oona nous lance un air désolé.

« Je suis désolée. Elena est quelqu'un de pessimiste et rustre. Elle ne fait pas une bonne mentor. Allez vous coucher, demain on arrivera au Capitole. Si il le faut j'aiderais Hector à vous coacher. Passez une bonne nuit. »

Puis elle s'en va, suivant Hector. Jenny et moi restons plantés un moment dans le séjour. Je tremble. Et je suis en colère contre Elena pour ce qu'elle vient de nous dire. Elle est censée nous aider, pas nous enfoncer ! Je m'étonne vraiment qu'Hector aie pu survivre, à mon avis ce n'est pas en suivant ses conseils qu'il a gagné. J'entends un sanglot. Jenny pleure. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Alors je vais chercher une serviette en papier sur la table et je lui tends. Elle s'essuie les yeux puis se mouche.

« N'écoute pas Elena. Elle était saoule, elle disait n'importe quoi. »

J'essaye d'avoir l'air convainquant. Mais moi même je ne crois pas en ce que je dis. Elena a raison. Aucun de nous ne gagnera. Jenny se fera tuer dès les premières heures et moi, oh je pourrai peut-être tenir deux ou trois jours si ce n'est quelques heures avant de me faire tuer par des carrières, un piège du Capitole ou la nature. Soyons réalistes. Les carrières viennent des districts les plus riches, les plus aimés du Capitole, surtout le Deux. Là bas les enfants s'entraînent dès leur plus jeune âge pour participer aux Hunger Games et les gamins se bousculent pour être volontaires. De vraies machines à tuer. Bon après il y avait eu l'année où cette fille du Quatre, Mags quelque chose, au tout début des Jeux, avait gagné parce que l'arène était composée de lacs en grande majorité, mais elle n'avait pas l'apparence d'une carrière, il y a des exceptions parfois. Et les fois où c'est un autre district qui gagne, c'est parce que le gagnant s'est montré plus malin que les autres. Souvent c'est aussi à cause du manque de nourriture. Les carrières sont moins habitués à endurer la faim que certains districts comme le notre par exemple. Finalement je laisse Jenny seule et je vais dans ma chambre.

Les paroles d'Elena restent gravées dans ma tête. Comment avait-elle gagné déjà ? Ah oui, l'année de l'arène désertique. Elle avait réussi a capturer un serpent venimeux et à lui extraire du venin, qu'elle a ensuite imprégné sur son couteau. Une petite égratignure et l'adversaire était terrassé. Hector lui s'est caché avant d'attirer le groupe de tributs restant dans une grotte où se trouvait une ourse et ses petits, tous des mutations génétiques. Ensuite il s'est chargé d'achever le dernier candidat, je ne sais plus de quel district il venait mais qui était vraiment mal en point.

Je reste un moment assis sur le lit avant d'aller chercher un pyjama dans mon dressing. Au moment de me glisser dans mon lit, mon œil se pose sur l'enveloppe avec la lettre que Jecee et Linda m'ont écrite avant de partir.

Je l'ouvre et déplie la lettre délicatement. Je reconnais immédiatement l'écriture soignée de Jecee.

 _Cher Nathanaël,_

 _Désolés. Nous sommes vraiment désolés pour ce qu'il vient de se passer. Nous en tremblons encore. Pas autant que toi, j'imagine. Comme nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire et te remettre la lettre, nous allons droit au but._

 _Tu es mon meilleur ami Nath'. Tu le sais sûrement mais tu es comme un frère pour moi. Je te remercie pour toutes ces années à m'avoir défendu, toutes ces années de rire et de labeur, de moments partagés. Je suis fier d'être ton ami et je t'admire. Tu as pris soin de tes parents pendant toutes ces années sans jamais te plaindre. Je serais bien hypocrite de te dire que tu as toutes tes chances de gagner. Je ne veux pas être méchant en disant ça, mais nous connaissons bien la vérité. Mais je crois aussi en toi. Peut-être que tu ne gagneras pas, mais je suis persuadé que tu pourras tenir quelques jours. Je ne m'y connaît pas et tu connais déjà un conseil que je t'ai donné : ne reste pas dans la Corne d'Abondance. On a vu ce qu'il se passe. Mon autre conseil est de ne pas te mêler aux carrières, même si ils te proposent une alliance. Garde l'honneur du district intact._

 _Ton ami Jecee._

 _Nathanaël,_

 _Je pense que Jecee a déjà tout dis en matière de conseils. En plus nous ne sommes pas des experts. Je te dirais juste de faire attention à toi. C'est bête mais fait attention. Moi aussi je pense que tu pourras tenir quelques jours. Pour le reste… et bien je suis très contente de t'avoir connu. Même si tout n'était pas rose au début avec Jecee et maintenant avec Thadeus (je te promets de me montrer plus gentille avec lui mais il faut qu'il fasse des efforts aussi), je suis bien contente d'être ton amie, d'avoir pu partager des moments avec toi, d'avoir pu apprendre à faire certaines choses pour me débrouiller grâce à toi. Je te promets aussi de veiller sur tes parents, qu'ils ne manquent de rien. Nous te suivrons jusqu'au bout Nathanaël. On sait comment ça va se terminer, mais nous espérons que tout ne finiras pas trop mal._

 _Avec toute mon amitié,_

 _Linda_

Je pleure. Je caresse du bout des doigts les mots écrits par ms amis, mémorisant chaque phrase, chaque forme de lettre. Je veux m'en souvenir, ne pas oublier un seul mot. Je la relis encore et encore. Elle est à la fois pessimiste et réconfortante. Oui mes amis savent que mes chances de survie dans l'arène sont faibles. Je préfère mille fois ça que des « Tu vas gagner ! » Parce que je sais très bien que je ne gagnerais pas. Mais il y aussi un peu d'espoir que je vive assez longtemps pour apporter un peu de gloire au district Dix. Je sais me débrouiller tout seul. Je ne connais pas bien la nature et ses dangers, juste quelques plantes, quelques bases. Physiquement je ne suis pas bâtit comme le garçon du Un, mais j'ai quand même de la force dans les bras. Je ne fais pas d'illusions. Je relis une dernière fois la lettre avant de la ranger dans le tiroir avec la photo que mes parents m'ont donné. Je me demande si je peux demander à Oona de me procurer une petite pochette pour la protéger dans l'arène, j'ai peur de la perdre. J'éteins la lumière mais ne parviens pas à dormir.

Je me demande ce que font mes proches. Je suis presque sûr que certains de nos voisins ont préparé un dîner pour mes parents, incapables de faire quelque chose eux-mêmes ce soir et qu'ils viendront les aider pendant encore quelque jours. Je peux imaginer ma mère pleurer en regardant les rares photos de la famille que nous avons, mon grand-père maternel possédait un appareil qui a rendu l'âme il y a deux ans. De toutes les façons les pellicules et le développement des photos coûtait trop cher. Et mon père doit être avec Fernande, en train de pleurer, le visage enfoui dans le coup de l'animal qui a du comprendre que son jeune maître ne viendrais plus jamais la traire. J'ai mal au cœur à penser à elle. Elle était déjà là quand je suis né. Mon père a travaillé tellement dur pour l'obtenir afin que nous puissions avoir au moins du lait, même si cela demandait de régulièrement l'emmener se reproduire et de voir naître ses petits qui allaient lui être arrachés quelques jours après.

J'imagine Jecee roulé en boule dans son lit, les yeux rouges. Demain il se lèvera pourtant pour aller vendre des pots de miel sur la place du marché. Linda doit être en train de dormir ou de pleurer. Et Thadeus… j'ai à la fois envie de pleurer et de sourire en pensant à lui. Je suis soulagé de lui avoir avoué mes sentiments, même si ça n'a pas été facile, j'avais peur que Thadeus ne ressente pas la même chose. Heureusement j'ai pu compter sur mes amis pour me lancer et prendre confiance, sinon je crois que je tournerais toujours autour de lui en me contentant d'être son ami. Mais c'est tout de même Thadeus qui a fait le premier pas. J'étouffe un sanglot. Je n'étais jamais tombé amoureux avant. Toutes ses sensations ne m'étaient pas familières et Thadeus a su me les faire découvrir, je lui en serai toujours reconnaissant. Maintenant je ne pourrai plus jamais poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, sentir l'odeur de sa peau et enfouir ma main dans ses cheveux… C'est sur ses pensées que je m'endors pour une nuit sans rêves. Ce qui ne m'arriverait pas avant longtemps.

Je suis réveillé par Oona, qui me secoue doucement avant de me demander de me dépêcher, on arrive au Capitole dans environ une heure. J'émerge des couvertures et je voudrais bien rester encore dans ce lit un peu mais je ne veux pas énerver Oona alors je me dépêche de sortir et d'aller m'habiller. Je prends tout de même mes deux effets personnels que je range soigneusement dans ma poche avant d'aller prendre un petit déjeuner. On me sert des œufs et du bacon, des quartiers d'orange, du thé à la pomme et à la cannelle et même du chocolat chaud. Je mange de tout, même si mon estomac est encore plein du repas de la veille. Mieux vaut prendre des forces avant l'arène. D'un seul coup tout deviens noir, on passe dans un tunnel. Puis la lumière reviens et nous arrivons à la gare du Capitole. Jenny et moi nous nous approchons de la fenêtre. Je manque de tomber à la renverse et je dois cligner des yeux pour réaliser ce que je vois : une marée humaine multicolore, monstrueuse, ridicule. Il y a toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel mais en bien plus criard. Ça me fait très mal aux yeux. Les gens agitent la main dans notre direction alors nous faisons pareil. Soudain Jenny et moi nous retournons pour nous baisser et éclater de rire.

Hector qui vient d'arriver, nous demande ce qu'il se passe.

\- « On a vu … une dame avec un poulet… - Jenny se plie en deux, écroulée de rire.

\- Sur la tête ! Un chapeau avec un poulet sur la tête ! »

Puis je ris à gorge déployée. Hector et Oona regardent eux aussi par la fenêtre. Notre mentor esquisse un petit sourire. Oona nous regarde comme si on venait de lui annoncer que les pommes étaient carrées.

« Ce n'est pas un poulet, c'est un vautour ! **[2]** \- Nous rions encore plus – arrêtez de rire, ce n'est pas gentil de se moquer et cette dame est très bien habillée – J'essuie des larmes au coin de mes yeux – et puis c'est peut-être un futur sponsor alors arrêtez de rire comme des fous et relevez vous, le train va s'arrêter. »

Je prends une grande inspiration et me relève. Le train s'arrête et nous sortons, de nouveau sous les flashs et les journalistes. Nous apercevons au loin la dame avec le chapeau-poulet ou vautour. Je ne regarde pas ma partenaire parce que sinon nous risquons de repartir dans un fou rire et il serait très mal placé. Au moins cette dame a réussi à nous détendre et nous faire paraître moins anxieux le temps de quelques minutes, nous pouvons lui accorder ça.

* * *

 **[1]** Concernant l'emplacement du district Dix, il est assez compliqué de le savoir... en effet dans la saga Suzanne Collins évoque une montée des eaux qui auraient engloutis une bonne partie des continents. Panem s'est reconstruit sur l'Amérique du Nord (Donc pas seulement sur les Etats-Unis, mais aussi sur une partie du Mexique je suppose, mais aussi du Canada et du Quebec. Mais il faut aussi prendre en compte que la carte actuelle du monde n'est plus la même à l'heure des Hunger Games. J'ai donc été consulter plusieurs cartes: On sait que le Capitole se trouve dans ce qui était autrefois les Rocheuses et le district Douze dans les Appalaches ? En général les gens situent le district Dix vers l'Ouest, vers le Texas ou le Colorado, bref, ce qui sert de décort aux Western et aux récits de la conquête de l'Ouest. Un peu cliché pour le district du bétail mais pourquoi pas. J'ai donc été me renseigner sur le climat de ses régions, qu'on imagine souvent chaud et sec, rocheux. Ce qui me posait problème parce que pour l'élevage c'est pas non plus super, surtout pour de l'élevage caprin ou la cuniculture (Les lapins), ce sont des bestioles qui ont besoin d'herbe et qui n'aiment pas la chaleur (en tout cas les lapins). De plus comme les romans l'évoquent, le monde d'avant Panem a bien foutu la merde avec la nature et les ressources, alors on peu supposer qu'il y a aussi d'importants dérèglements climatiques. Et quand Katniss part elle même pour le Capitole, elle sent un changement de district et se demande où elle se trouve, évoque le Sept et le Dix. On peut alors supposer que ces districts sont proches géographiquement. J'ai donc décidé de me baser sur la carte de Panem réalisée par Vamg, qui situe le Dix plus au Nord, proche des régions des Grands Lacs (Wisconsin, Michigan, Iowa...). Après je suis nulle en géographie donc je peux me tromper, mais j'ai choisis de me baser sur cette carte plutôt qu'une autre parce qu'elle me semblait plus complète. (C'est aussi le cas d' **Ever-Lyo** , qui a écrit _Les mesures inimaginables_ , une fiction post Mockingjay que je recommande vivement. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à elle que je me suis basée sur cette carte, alors merci !). C'est tout ce que j'ai a dire concernant la géographie de Panem pour le moment !

 **[2]** Les fans d'Harry Potter l'auront peut-être remarqué, je fais ici allusion à la très belle tenue dont se retrouve affublé l'épouvantard de Neville, notre cher Severus Rogue, qui est fait celle de sa grand-mère.

Je vous attends pour le prochain chapitre !


	4. 4: La Parade

Bonjour camarades !

Et voici le nouveau chapitre ! Cette fois-ci il se concentre sur la Parade. J'avoue qu'imaginer les costumes des tributs du Dix m'a donné du fil à retordre. Il était hors de question pour moi de créer le costume sensationnel qui va éclipser tous les autres ni un costume ridicule de vache. Je voulais quelque chose de correct tout en étant un peu impressionnant. Je me suis bien cassé la tête créer plusieurs costumes dans ma tête (D'autant plus que je suis d'une nullité affligeante en dessin alors que ça aurait pu m'être très utile). Comme d'habitude les notes seront en fin de chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **La Parade**

Aussitôt le pied posé sur le sol de la gare, on nous conduit au centre de transformation, pour être préparés pour la Parade, qui va nous permettre d'êtres présentés officiellement devant le Capitole et le président Snow. C'est ici qu'on va nous attribuer un styliste personnel et une équipe de préparation. Certains stylistes sont assez connus, d'autres non. Il y a par exemple Edna **[1]** , styliste du district Trois, les technologies, qui malgré un district qui ne fournit pas beaucoup de vainqueurs, réussi toujours à faire de splendides costumes faits de tissus comme la soie mêlée à des engins électroniques qui viennent décorer la tenue : une année les tributs portaient des combinaisons bleues nuit, couverte de diodes qui laissait émettre des lumières fluorescentes. Le résultat était superbe, les tribus avaient eu beaucoup de succès. Les tenues doivent refléter notre district : Celles du Un et du Quatre sont toujours superbes. Nous avec le bétail, on finis toujours habillés en vache, en chèvre ou un autre animal d'élevage ou alors en bouchers. L'année dernière les stylistes avaient habillés nos tributs en bouchers, dans une combinaison rouge, couverte d'un tablier en cuir couvert de faux sang et un faux couteau posé sur la tête, comme si il la transperçait.

J'attends sur une table métallique l'arrivée de mon ou ma styliste et de mon équipe de préparation, Jenny aura le droit à la sienne. Je me demande ce qu'ils doivent ressentir, à préparer, maquiller, coiffer des enfants pour une mort certaine. En sont-ils conscients ? S'en soucient-ils ? Se vantent-ils auprès de leurs amis d'avoir posé du vernis à ongle sur ceux d'une gagnante, d'avoir aidé tel tribut à mettre une paire de chaussure ? Se plaignent-ils de relooker des tributs de districts pauvres comme le mien ? Sont-ils touchés par nous ? Toutes ces questions se bousculent dans ma tête et je sursaute quand la porte s'ouvre brusquement. Trois personnes s'avancent vers moi, un sourire énorme planté sur leurs visages.

« Bienvenue Nathanaël, nous sommes très heureux de te rencontrer ! Nous sommes ton équipe de préparation. Je m'appelle Silvia. Tibère viendra s'occuper de toi une fois que nous t'aurons fait une remise en beauté… et tu en as bien besoin, déshabille toi s'il te plaît. »

La femme qui vient de parler, une femme à la peau verte et couverte d'écailles me fait un peu peur. Elle a une voix éraillée, rocailleuse. Plutôt costaude, ses yeux semblent lui sortir de la tête et je remarque qu'ils ont une teinte jaunâtre. Je remarque sa langue, coupée en deux. C'est ça la mode reptilienne dont parlait les pacificateurs la dernière fois ? J'exécute ce qu'elle me dit. Alors que je reste en caleçon, elle secoue la tête.

« Non, tu dois te déshabiller _entièrement._ »

Je ne peux peux m'empêcher de rougir et j'ai envie que le sol s'ouvre et m'engloutisse alors que je me retrouve complètement nu devant une femme et deux hommes totalement inconnus. Un peu compatissant l'homme qui a des cheveux rose bonbon, lissés vers l'arrière comme un casque me sourit doucement et me presse gentiment la main pendant qu'il l'examine. Silvia m'examine sous toutes les coutures, allant même jusqu'à me toucher, me pincer la peau. Je préférerais que se soit lui ou l'autre homme aux cheveux argentés qui le fasse, ils me terrifient moins et m'ont l'air moins intrusifs.

Au bout d'un moment elle s'arrête et elle s'adresse à ses deux collègues.

« Junius, sors moi les crèmes exfoliantes, cicatrisantes, le gant de gommage, la cire et les bandes. Gaius allonge-le, on va le passer sous le jet. »

Gaius, celui qui a les cheveux rose m'allonge avec douceur sur la table. Il m'adresse un petit sourire tandis qu'il me demande de me tenir tranquille et qu'il règle le jet d'eau. **[2]**

« N'hésite pas à me dire si c'est trop fort ou si la température de l'eau ne vas pas, d'accord ? »

Je hoche la tête. Doucement il me passe le jet sur le corps pendant que les autres préparent les crèmes et autres produits de beauté. Il s'arrête et Silvia m'enduit alors vigoureusement d'une crème exfoliante selon ses dires. Je sens les petits grains qui la compose frotter contre ma peau, puis Gaius me rince, ensuite la femme me masse le corps avec un gant et me passe ensuite une autre crème qui apaise ma peau à vif. Elle recommence plusieurs fois avant de m'enduire d'une bonne dose de crème qui sent assez fort. Elle m'explique qu'elle contient entre autre de l'arnica et que ça va servir à effacer mes bleus et mes cicatrices. Elle me pose ensuite un masque en tissus sur le visage et me demande de le garder. Il me gratte mais je n'y touche pas. Allongé sur la table, je me sens vulnérable, exposé. Au bout d'un long moment, elle me fait rincer une nouvelle fois avant de me sécher si fort que ma peau en devient toute rouge. Je suis de nouveau allongé sur la table. J'envie presque les animaux destinés à l'abattoir, eux au moins ils ne sont pas décortiqués de cette manière avant de mourir : c'est une fois morts qu'on s'occupe de leur chair. Gaius s'occupe de me faire une manucure et une pédicure, Junius s'occupe de me raser le visage et de me couper les cheveux et Silvia s'occupe de m'épiler. Je grimace quand elle arrache les bandes. C'est à ça que les habitants du Capitole occupent leur temps ? J'espère pour eux qu'ils ont conscience de leurs privilèges et qu'ils accordent leur temps libre faire autre chose que de s'occuper de leur apparence en lisant ou en peignant par exemple. Quand Silvia décrète que tout est terminé, Gaius me pose devant un grand miroir et Junius me tends un peignoir transparent que j'enfile avec bonheur. Au moins je suis partiellement couvert. Je ne trouve pas que j'ai beaucoup changé. Ma peau semble un peu plus douce au toucher et je remarque que mes plus récentes cicatrices ont disparues. En revanche mon visage paraît plus ouvert, moins fatigué. Mes cheveux sont un peu plus courts et mes joues bien rasées. Mes ongles sont tous de la même taille, bien arrondis. Je ressemble un peu à mon père quand il était jeune. Je me surprends à me demander comment réagiraient mes amis si ils me voyaient ainsi. Jecee et Linda rigoleraient avec moi de tous ces changements même si je suis certain que la crème pour les cicatrices intéresserait Jecee, le pauvre se fait souvent piquer par les abeilles. Et Thadeus… me trouverait-il mieux ? Aimerait-il passer sa main dans ma nouvelle coupe de cheveux ou embrasser mon visage ? Je souris à cette idée, oubliant un instant mes préparateurs. Qui me ramènent bien vite à la réalité en poussant un cri perçant. C'est Junius.

« Oh mais tu as un très beau sourire ! Tu as de superbes fossettes ! On ne te l'avais jamais dit ? Je suis sûr que tu fais un malheur chez toi avec ce sourire ! Le Capitole ne va pas y résister ! »

Joli mon sourire ? Si ils le disent. Je ne me suis jamais trop attardé sur mon apparence avant, seulement pour les occasions spéciales.

Après ça mon équipe me laisse seul et va préparer ce qu'il faut pour la Parade. J'attends quelques instants et mon styliste fait son entrée.

Il est grand, longiligne. Les cheveux coupés au carré, blond platine. Il porte une chemise élégante, en soie je crois et un pantalon tailleur qui lui remonte jusqu'à la taille, maintenu par une ceinture du même tissus que le pantalon, une paire de chaussures vernies. Son visage est maquillé de façon élégante, ses yeux bleus assombris par une ombre à paupière vert foncée, du mascara et les lèvres d'un rouge élégant. Il y a quelque chose d'étrangement féminin dans ses traits fins, la forme de ses lèvres, ses mains parfaitement manucurées et délicates et le choix de la tenue que j'attribuerais à une femme mais peut-être que je me trompe ? C'est peut-être des vêtements couramment portés par les gens du Capitole. Mais il dégage aussi quelque chose de masculin dans sa carrure et sa silhouette sans formes, sa mâchoire carrée et sa poitrine presque inexistante.

« Bonjour, je suis Tibère **[3]** Je suis ton styliste personnel. Je suis ravis de faire ta connaissance. »

Une voix grave, avec cet accent du Capitole, cette étrange façon de prononcer certaines lettres ou d'appuyer sur certains mots. Tibère me tends la main et je la serre.

« Bien, comme tu le sais, je vais t'habiller pour la Parade. C'est un moment important, tu vas être officiellement présenté au Capitole. Il faut que tu fasses grande impression. Je vois que tu as l'air costaud. Tu travail dur non ? Tu travailles dans l'élevage ?

\- Euh oui et non… j'aide un éleveur à garder et traire ses chèvres. Elle sont moins imposantes que certains bétails mais il faut êtres vigilant avec certaines, elles peuvent êtres agressives. Mais j'effectue beaucoup d'autres petits boulots dans mon district, je fais des courses, des livraisons, la lessive des gens… et ma famille possède une vache, je dois m'occuper d'elle tous les jours. »

Penser à Fernande me plonge d'un seul coup dans un grand état de tristesse. Est-elle dehors à brouter de l'herbe ou dans l'abri que mon père lui a construit ? S'est-elle étonnée de ne pas me voir venir lui dire bonjour ce matin ? Tibère se racle la gorge.

« Pardon, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Je te disais que cette année nous allions nous concentrer sur l'élevage mais plus sur les animaux en eux même, ceux que tu élèves. Je ne sais pas ce que fais ta partenaire de district mais moi et ma collègue sommes tombés d'accord sur le fait que nous n'allions pas vous déguiser en vache ou en mouton comme les années d'avant. Ou du moins pas directement. »

Devant mon air interrogateur, Tibère prends un air encore plus mystérieux. Il se lève pour aller dans une autre pièce. Je rejoins mon styliste dans une autre pièce, et je prends place à ses côtés dans un canapé confortable. Sur la table basse se trouve un carnet remplis de croquis et un plateau avec du thé et des petits gâteaux. Tibère s'occupe d'abord de me servir puis prends le carnet pour l'ouvrir sur ses genoux, à la page noté d'un « 57 » puis d'un « 10 ». La silhouette d'un garçon et d'une fille est dessinée : ils portent des costumes bruns, avec des cornes sur la tête. Je n'ai pas le temps d'admirer le coup de crayon de mon styliste qu'il tourne une page puis une autre et encore une autre jusqu'à s'exclamer :

« Voilà ! J'ai du recommencer plusieurs fois avant d'être satisfait du résultat. On commence toujours par coudre le costume avant la cérémonie puis on l'améliore et on le change après la Moisson, quand des indications sur votre taille et votre poids nous sont parvenus. C'est beaucoup de travail en si peu de temps mais tout le monde y arrive. Regarde – Tibère pointe son doigt sur le costume du garçon – J'avais pensé à une tenue tout en cuir, mais c'est déjà vu, alors on ne va en mettre que partiellement. Quand je te disais que tu n'allais pas être totalement déguisé en mouton, regarde… j'ai travaillé avec des gens qui travaillent dans la métallurgie pour confectionner ce casque – J'observe le casque sur le croquis. Je fronce les sourcils. On ne vas pas voir mon visage comme ça ! Non que ça me dérange mais je veux tout de même qu'on me reconnaisse un peu et j'ai peur d'étouffer là dessous. Tibère me rassure en voyant mon air suspicieux – Oh ne t'en fais pas, j'ai conçu le casque de manière à dévoiler ton visage. Et puis le métal est très léger, il n'est pas fait pour le combat. Je pense que tu vas faire bonne sensation. Après tout tu viens de me le dire, certains animaux peuvent se montrer agressifs, comme tes chèvres. C'est ce qui ta valu certaines cicatrices j'imagine ? »

J'opine de la tête. Je suis un peu soulagé. Le costume de cette année est plutôt pas mal. Au moins je ne serais pas totalement nu comme les tributs du district Douze, le charbon, qui ont une année défilés complètement nus et couverts de poussière de charbon ou habillé de manière ridicule en animal comme une année où les tributs de mon districts étaient habillés en animaux… c'est à dire de peau de bête recouvrant quelques parcelles de peau et affublés de cornes et de queues ridicules. Tibère s'éclipse alors le temps d'aller chercher mon costume et mon équipe de préparateurs. Tibère les complimente sur le travail qu'ils ont fait sur moi. Junius, si je me souviens bien s'exclame :

« Oh Tibère, pendant la parade, il faut absolument qu'il sourie ! Je sais que tu veux qu'ils aient l'air intimidant mais Nathanaël a vraiment un beau sourire, ça va lui attirer tout un tas de sponsors, je te le jure ! Il faudra qu'il le fasse pendant les interviews ! »

Tibère hausse les sourcils. Que j'ai l'air intimidant ? Moi ? Je ne fais peur à personne. Bien sûr les quelques brutes qui s'en prennent à Jecee savent qu'il vaut mieux décamper quand elles me voient arriver parce qu'elle risquent de se retrouver avec un œil au beurre noir, mais ce sont des gars aussi pauvres que moi, elles ne s'en prennent à Jecee parce qu'il est une proie facile pour eux. Mais les autres, celles qui sont issues des quartiers plus riches, les pacificateurs ? Une fois un pacificateur m'a donné un coup de poing à la mâchoire quand j'avais quatorze ans parce que j'essayais de lui vendre du lait. Deux fois, seulement deux fois je lui ai demandé si il ne voulait pas du lait frais. Je m'en souviens encore, nous étions sur la place du marché. Normalement nous devons réserver un emplacement mais il n'est pas non plus interdit de vendre en déambulant entre les échoppes du moment que les pacificateurs sont d'accord. J'ai d'abord tenté auprès d'un gars qui a refusé d'un ton ferme, puis d'un pacificateur qui a secoué la tête d'un air désolé. Je me suis tourné vers un autre qui m'a repoussé avant que je n'ai pu lui montrer la bouteille. J'ai alors fait l'erreur d'insister.

« S'il vous plaît m'sieur. Vous voulez du lait ? Il est frais, il est de ce matin, une bout... »

Vlam ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase que le poing du pacificateur s'abattait sur ma joue. Je suis tombé à la renverse. Sous le choc je me suis relevé, les larmes aux yeux, tenant ma joue dans ma main. Je regardais le pacificateur incrédule. Les marchands, les habitants et les autres me regardaient, peinés et effrayés.

« Tu n'as rien à faire là gamin ! Qui te permet de m'emmerder avec ta stupide bouteille de lait ? Retourne chez toi, bouseux ! »

Et la dessus il a sortit sa matraque pour l'abattre sur la bouteille qui s'est cassée, répandent le lait sur le sol. Un marchand a fait mine de s'approcher de moi pour m'aider mais l'autre l'en a empêché. Je suis rentré chez moi les mains vides, la joue en feu et humilié.

Alors comment pourrais-je avoir l'air intimidant ? Tibère me demande de sourire et je m'exécute. Je dois manquer de conviction parce que Tibère n'a pas l'air trop convaincu. Junius à l'air un peu déçu. Après avoir finis de manger et de boire notre thé, mon équipe commence à m'enfiler mon costume. Je porte un pantalon en un tissus solide, couleur boue. Des bottes en cuir, une ceinture de cuir avec une boucle de métal noir en forme de bélier. On me fait ensuite enfiler des lanières en cuir, qui se croisent sur mon torse et qui, équipées d'épaulettes, constituent mon costume. Les épaulettes sont dans le même métal que celui de la boucle de ma ceinture et dessus sont gravées en relief des cornes de bélier. Leur avantage est de me donner une plus large carrure d'épaules. Pour la touche finale on me donne une paire de mitaines en cuir usé et on me fait enfiler le fameux casque, lui aussi orné de puissantes cornes de bélier, qui ressortent en spirales. Moi qui avait peur qu'il me tombe sur le visage, je suis surpris de sa légèreté malgré son aspect solide. Je n'ose pas trop tourner la tête, de peur d'éborgner quelqu'un ou même moi avec les cornes dont les pointes me semblent mortelles. Puis mes préparateurs s'occupent du maquillage : je porte du crayon qui donnent au air dur à mon visage et le haut de mon corps se retrouve légèrement huilé, on s'applique à faire ressortir certaines de mes cicatrices, c'était bien la peine de m'enduire de crème tout à l'heure ! et on m'applique un maquillage donnant l'illusion de coupures et de poussière sur mon corps. Quand je me regarde dans le miroir, je ne me trouve pas particulièrement intimidant mais pas vulnérable ou grotesque : Je donne l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'endurcit, qui est indifférent. Et j'aime beaucoup les détails en métal, pour une fois que ce ne sont pas des cornes de vache ! Tibère me confie que même si les vaches, les taureaux et les bœufs sont des animaux solides et parfois effrayants comme les taureaux, on oublie parfois que les béliers sont tout aussi puissants. Du moins des gens de l'ancien monde l'associaient souvent à ça, les gens avaient même appelé « bélier » les engins dont ils se servaient pour enfoncer les portes des murailles et entrer dans la ville. Tibère et le reste de l'équipe me complimentent tout en marchant vers les ascenseurs pour nous rendre au point de départ de la Parade, en bas du centre. En bas, je retrouve Elena, Hector et Oona. Si Elena se contente juste de me regarder quelques instants avant de hocher la tête, les deux autres me complimentent. Autour de moi se trouvent déjà quelques tributs et leurs mentors. Des employés amènent nos chars, tiré par des chevaux. Les nôtres ont une belle robe baie, brillante. Je m'approche d'eux et commence à leur parler et les caresser en attendant. Jenny arrive plus tard dans une tenue similaire à ma mienne sauf qu'elle porte une jupe qui lui descends un peu au dessus des genoux et une brassière brune pour cacher sa poitrine. Mis à part cela tout son costume est similaire au mien, son casque lui camouflant ses longs cheveux blonds. Nous nous sourions tandis que nous montons sur nos chars. J'aperçois les tributs du Un habillés de costumes et robes noires comme la nuit, tous deux dotés de capes de la même couleur et incrustées de diamants qui brillent comme des étoiles. Leurs visages sont mêmes maquillés de petites étoiles et des diamants sont aussi posés autour de leurs yeux et ils portent sur la tête une couronne sertie de diamants formant une étoile. Superbes, comme d'habitude et ceux sont eux qui vont passer en premier, nous parmi les derniers. Devant nous se trouvent les tribus du Neuf, habillés de costumes faits d'épis de blés, parsemés de quelques fleurs. Le garçon jette un coup d'œil admiratif à nos casques avant de détourner la tête pour observer les tributs du Quatre qui viennent d'arriver. Tous les deux portent aussi une couronne faite de perles et de coquillages. La fille ressemble à ces créatures imaginaires, les sirènes, mi-humaines mi-poisson et qui chantaient pour attirer et noyer les marins. Sa robe a été coupée de façon à ce que le bas ressemble vraiment à une queue de poisson et ça ne lui donne même pas l'air ridicule ! Et je ne parle même pas du dégradé de couleurs nacrées peint sur leurs visages ! Mon costume me paraît bien terne et morne en comparaison. Avant le signal, Tibère et Gloria, la styliste de Jenny nous recommandent de saluer la foule sans sourire. Une dernière vérification et l'hymne de Panem retentit. Les chars avancent les un après les autres. Je peux entendre les exclamations de la foule et scander les prénoms des tributs du Un et du Quatre. Par delà le vacarme, j'entends le présentateur annoncer les districts. Malgré une forte envie de baisser la tête et d'aller me cacher, je reste droit, je tends le bras et agite la main. Je regarde la foule mais ne sourit pas. La Parade dure une vingtaine de minutes, le temps d'arriver au Grand Cirque pour que le président nous voie officiellement. Je vois mon visage sur les écrans installés. Je donne l'air distant. Je réalise que je suis aussi vu par ma famille, mes amis et mon district et ça me donne un peu de courage. Je continue de saluer mais j'ignore les fleurs qu'on me lance, ne tourne pas la tête quand j'entends quelqu'un hurler mon prénom. Je lance des regards inexpressifs aux gens.

Puis nous arrivons au Grand Cirque où nous effectuons plusieurs tours de piste. C'est aussi là que se trouve la demeure du Président Snow. Il est installé à son balcon, nous toisant froidement. Il y a aussi sa famille et les gens les plus puissants de Panem. J'aperçois une fille d'environ seize ans, qui doit être la fille du président, nous sourire en agitant la main. Elle nous lance des baisers, frivole. Je ne peux m'empêcher de la détester, même si ce n'est pas de sa faute. Puis les chars s'arrêtent et je lève la tête. J'observe tous ces gens, toutes ces personnes à qui je dois d'être ici. J'aimerais monter et leur casser la figure. Au lieu de ça je reste comme depuis le début, impassible. Pourtant je manque de tomber lorsque je croise le regard de serpent du Président. J'ai l'impression d'être transpercé de part en part. Il ne me fixe qu'une demie seconde, puis il passe son regard sur les autres tribus.

La musique s'arrête, les gens se taisent. Tout Panem est braqué sur le Président. Il commence alors son discours d'accueil.

« Bienvenue et Joyeux Hunger Games ! Puisse le sort vous être favorable. Je souhaite la bienvenue au tributs de la Cinquante-septième édition des Hunger Games. »

Je n'écoute pas la suite. J'observe le reste des tributs. Je croise le regard de la fille du Un qui me fusille quand elle croise mon regard. Elle donne ensuite un coup de coude à son partenaire et ricane en regardant le char du Six. Le Président arrête de parler et nous faisons un dernier tour de piste avant de pouvoir enfin descendre. Gloria aide Jenny a enlever son casque et Gaius me prends dans ses bras en m'assurant que j'étais très bien. Je le remercie, un peu ailleurs. Je sens encore le regard du président sur moi, comme si il me regardait encore. La sensation est pire que désagréable. Je n'arrive pas à m'en défaire. Je caresse les chevaux distraitement quand j'entends des rires forts et gras : je me retourne et voit Elena, Chaff du district Onze et Haymitch, du Douze éclater de rire avant de s'éloigner. Je me demande vraiment pourquoi on nous a collé Elena comme mentor, elle ne nous aide pas du tout. Hector au moins essaye de nous conseiller et de nous encourager. Je le vois secouer la tête et soupirer avec Oona. A côté de moi, Jenny, que je n'ai pas remarqué, secoue elle aussi la tête.

« Le sort ne nous sera jamais favorable.

\- Pardon ? – J'ai l'impression qu'on me sort d'un rêve. Et le ton cassant de ma partenaire me surprend.

\- On ne gagnera pas et on est la risée de Panem à cause d'eux – elle désigne du menton les trois mentors qui s'éloignent de plus en plus – alors que les autres ont tout pour eux. On ne sortira pas d'ici vivants. »

Je ne dis rien mais mon silence vaut plus que n'importe quelle autre parole. J'approuve. La plupart des vainqueurs deviennent des alcooliques, dépressifs, drogués, malades après leurs Jeux. Les districts de carrières s'en sortent le mieux. D'autres se plongent dans des activités pour oublier comme Beetee et Wiress du district Trois qui confectionnent et améliorent des tas d'objets électroniques, même si ils sont un peu étranges. Mais nous, le Dix, le Onze et le Douze, les plus pauvres, les plus méprisés de Panem, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de chance. Seuls Hector et Seeder, du district Onze également peuvent prétendre être des mentors. Mais je ne me fais pas d'illusions : malgré notre réussite – d'après nos préparateurs – ni Jenny ni moi avons une chance de gagner.

* * *

Verdict ?

Comme je le disais, imaginer les costume du Dix a été un véritable casse-tête en revanche ceux du Un et du Quatre ne l'a pas du tout été !

 **[1]** Edna, comme Edna Mode dans les _Indestructibles._ J'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'y faire référence ^^

 **[2]** Pour les noms des préparateurs et des habitants du Capitole, j'ai choisis des noms inspiré de la Rome Antique, étant donné que la saga est une référence elle même à cette période ( _Panem et Circenses_ , le Grand Cirque, Les Jeux comme les Jeux du cirque, le Capitole de Rome...). Silvia est donc une référence à _Rhéa Silvia_ , la mère de _Remus et Romulus_ , les légendaires fondateurs de Rome. Gaius est une référence aux _Gracques_ , des frères et homme d'état romains qui avaient tenté de reformé le système social romain. Junius est une référence à _Lucius Junius Brutus_ , le fondateur légendaire de la République Romaine.

 **[3]** Tibère, le styliste de Nathanaël est lui une référence, deuxième empereur de Rome juste après _Octave-Auguste_ (Contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensent, _Jules César_ n'a jamais été empereur. C'est _Octave-Auguste_ , son fils adoptif qui a été le premier).


	5. 5: Se préparer

Bonjour camarades !

Ce chapitre sera le dernier qui se déroulera au Capitole avant un moment. En effet dans le prochain chapitre Nathanaël et les autres seront jetés dans l'arène. Les Hunger Games ne débuterons réellement que dans le chapitre prochain. J'ai eu du mal avec ce chapitre, surtout pour écrire l'interview mais j'estime m'être bien débrouillée dans l'ensemble.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Se préparer**

Maintenant que nous avons finis de parader, nous pouvons nous rendre au Centre d'entraînement, notre lieu de résidence jusqu'aux début des Jeux pour aller nous reposer et dîner. Comme Elena est partit se saouler avec ses amis, nous comptons encore une fois sur Hector et Oona pour nous guider et nous aider. Je ne prends même pas le temps de savourer le voyage en ascenseur. Je suis fatigué, j'ai faim et je suis en colère contre Elena qui ne fait rien pour nous aider. Arrivés au dixième étage, nous sortons de la cage d'ascenseur et pénétrons dans nos quartiers. Toute la colère que j'avais pour Elena s'envole, impressionné par le luxe, le confort et la taille de la pièce. Le train paraît bien morne en comparaison ! Je crois même que je pourrais dormir sur un des canapés sans problèmes. Nous traversons la salle à manger où des domestiques sont occupés à dresser une grande table pour nous diriger vers nos chambres. Oona me montre la mienne. J'écarquille les yeux, impressionné. L'appartement est presque aussi grand que la maison des West ! Comme pour mon séjour dans le train, Oona me demande de me changer avant d'aller dîner. Le dressing est encore plus grand que celui que j'avais dans le train ! Quand à la salle de bain, je pourrais aisément mettre mes parents et moi dans la baignoire sans que ayons à nous serrer. Alors que je choisis une tenue, une horrible pensée me parvient : combien de tributs sont passés par ici, on exploré la chambre avant d'être jetés en pâture dans l'arène ? Combien ont dormis dans ce lit immense ? Je reste un moment planté là, devant une rangée de pantalons à me morfondre avant de me rappeler de me dépêcher pour le dîner. Je choisis un pantalon gris ainsi qu'un pull et un sous pull noirs. Arrivés dans la cabine de douche, j'ai bien du mal à la faire fonctionner tant il y a de boutons. Je me retrouve parfumé à la vanille à mon grand déplaisir tant l'odeur est sucrée. Finalement j'arrive à faire disparaître toute la mousse et l'odeur en réussissant à retrouver les shampoings et savons que j'avais tant aimé dans le train. Malgré tout je sens encore une odeur de vanille. Je vérifie que je suis impeccable pour ne pas froisser Oona. A la fois parce que je refuse qu'on me touche, rhabille ou peigne les cheveux une fois de plus aujourd'hui et parce que malgré tout, je n'ai pas envie de la vexer, elle fait bien plus que son travail d'hôtesse pour nous que je me sens obligé de lui montrer une certaine reconnaissance. Et ce sentiment s'accentue encore plus quand elle vient me chercher : elle me regarde d'abord et me sourit, contente de voir que je suis bien habillé pour aller manger.

« Tu étais très bien à la Parade Nathanaël, je suis en train de m'arranger avec Hector pour essayer de vous trouver des sponsors.

\- Merci Oona, c'est vraiment gentil et aimable - Je m'arrête quelques instants, hésitant – Pouvez me rendre un service ? En fait deux, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop demander, mais pourriez vous me trouver une petite pochette pour ranger ma photo? J'ai peur de la perdre dans l'arène.

\- Bien sûr, il ne s'agirait pas de la perdre ! Et que veux tu d'autre ?

\- Merci. Et bien mes amis m'ont écrit une lettre avant mon départ mais je ne peux pas la prendre avec moi. Est-ce que ça vous dérangerait de la garder avec vous pour la remettre à ma famille plus tard après les Jeux ? »

Sous entendu après ma mort. Oona ne comprend pas ou fait semblant de ne pas comprendre le sous entendu.

« Bien sûr ! Tu peux me demander ce que tu souhaites, enfin dans la mesure du raisonnable et de mes capacités bien sûr ! Bon maintenant allons-y, les autres doivent nous attendre. »

Soulagé, je range mes deux biens dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet et je vais aller m'installer avec Oona et les autres dans la salle à manger. En plus de Hector et Oona, Tibère et Gloria se joignent à nous. La discussion tourne autour de la cérémonie, mais aussi de l'entraînement, qui débute demain.

Si les adultes nous avaient plus ou moins ignoré au début du repas, ils nous sollicitent. Forcément, nous sommes les premiers concernés.

« Il est très important de ne pas négliger les ateliers de survie : les plantes et insectes comestibles, faire un feu… c'est tout aussi important que de savoir se battre – Hector nous regarde fixement. C'est un peu déstabilisant, une sorte de folie douce semble installée dans ses prunelles chocolat – la nature peut vous tuer avec autant de facilité qu'un couteau.

\- Mais – poursuit Oona – il est aussi important de savoir vous battre, vous défendre ou du moins manier un couteau, ne serais-ce que pour couper des branches ou de la viande. Essayez de trouver un juste milieu. »

Ma fourchette reste en suspends au dessus de mon assiette de légumes. J'essaye d'enregistrer tout ça. Je sais reconnaître quelques plantes mais mes connaissances sont bien maigres. Je sais reconnaître la menthe par son odeur et parce qu'il en pousse de manière sauvage chez nous, quelques aromates à cause de ceux que ma mère fait pousser et que le plantain est efficace contre certaines piqûres d'insectes. Quoi d'autre ? La citronnelle contre les piqûres de moustiques mais c'est assez odorant, de quoi me faire repérer ou faire fuir un gibier potentiel. De toutes les façons je ne sais pas vraiment découper un animal.

« Au fait avez vous un talent, des aptitudes particulières ? Qu'on sache comment les exploiter et quoi montrer aux juges. Jenny, que sais-tu faire ?

\- Euh… – elle semble chercher quelque chose – pas grand-chose. Je cours vite mais pas plus que d'autres filles de l'école. Mais je sais comment découper de la viande avec un couteau. Mes parents sont bouchers.

\- C'est très bien ça ! Tu sais qu'elles parties des carcasses on peut manger et comment cuire la viande ? – Jenny hoche la tête – Et toi Nathanaël ? Tu est plutôt fort, alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas faire grand-chose. A part porter des trucs lourds, enfin pas de gros poids non plus.

\- C'est tout ? Tu sais te battre ? Tu es rapide ?

\- Juste des coups de poings. Je dirais plus que je suis endurant.

\- Bien… alors… déjà lors des entraînements, évitez les carrières. Même si ils vous propose dans leur alliance habituelle. Refusez. Jenny évite de trop montrer tes aptitudes avec le couteau, garde ça pour la fin, pour ta prestation d'accord ? Nathanaël… montre que tu peux supporter de porter des choses lourdes. Ne t'en fait pas, je suis sûre que tu es doué en quelque chose, ça ne te viens pas à l'esprit pour le moment c'est tout. Bon maintenant passons au dessert et après au lit ! Vous devez être en forme demain matin. »

A peine Hector a terminé qu'on nous apporte le dessert, un énorme saladier de salade de fruits. Je résiste à l'envie d'en reprendre, je n'ai pas envie de tomber malade. Je me sens déjà un peu barbouillé à cause de tout ce que j'ai mangé depuis deux jours, mon corps n'est pas habitué à ça et à cause de toute cette angoisse. Je pars dans ma chambre immédiatement, saluant à peine les gens. Je referme la porte un peu trop brusquement. J'enfile un pyjama et me jette sur mon lit en pleurant rageusement. Ce n'est pas juste ! Même Jenny qui n'a que quatorze ans a un avantage sur moi ! Je me moque bien de savoir si la Parade c'est bien déroulée ! Je n'ai aucun talent à part m'occuper des animaux et faire la lessive. Mon dernier espoir serait de trouver un baquet de lessive pour noyer tout le monde et encore, je doute avoir cette force. Quand aux animaux je parie que la plupart seront des animaux dangereux, des mutations génétiques créées par le Capitole alors à moins d'un miracle, je doute pouvoir en faire des animaux domestiques. Et je ne pense pas que le Capitole apprécierait de me voir utiliser son arène de cette façon. Tout ce que je peux espérer, c'est retenir un maximum d'informations dans les jours qui suivent pour essayer de tenir un peu. Je sèche mes larmes et essaye de m'endormir. Je trouve le sommeil difficilement et ma nuit est agitée de cauchemars.

Je rêve d'abord que je suis poursuivis par un taureau enragé avant d'être encorné et éventré. Ensuite je me retrouve dans un marécage où je manque de m'enfoncer à chaque pas. J'entends un cri familier. Ma mère. Je cours vers elle avec difficulté. Puis un autre cri, puis plusieurs se mêlent à ceux de ma mère. Quand j'arrive à leur source, je découvre mes parents, Jecee, Linda et Thadeus enfoncés jusqu'à la taille dans la vase. Tous me supplient de les aider. Je tends alors mon bras vers ma mère pour la tirer de toutes mes forces mais je n'y parviens pas. J'entends leurs plaintes, les voient s'enfoncer de plus en plus. Alors je tire encore plus fort, me retenant à un rocher pour m'aider. Puis le rocher disparaît. La main de ma mère se transforme en une patte griffue, écailleuse. Je lève les yeux. Ce n'est plus ma mère, c'est une sorte de lézard géant. Je jette un coup d'œil autour de moi. Mon père, mes amis ont disparu, à leur place il y a ces monstres qui me fixent d'un œil vicieux. Je comprends que je suis tombé dans un piège. Le lézard qui me tient par le bras me tire brusquement en avant et se jette sur moi, ouvrant la gueule pour découvrir une rangée de crocs acérés. J'ouvre la bouche pour hurler mais un des monstres s'est approché et me mord la langue. Je les sens tous me mordre pour me déchiqueter la peau lentement quand je croise le regard de l'un d'eux. Il a les yeux bleus, glacés. C'est Snow !

Je me réveille en sueur, je suis tombé de mon lit et j'ai sûrement du crier. Hector entre dans la chambre. Il s'approche de moi et m'aide à me remettre dans mon lit et pars ensuite dans la salle de bain pour m'apporter un verre d'eau. Je remarque que je pleure et je tremble. Hector s'asseoir sur le rebord de mon lit et me prends dans ses bras en me berçant doucement. Je l'entends murmurer. « Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien. Juste un cauchemar. Bientôt tout sera terminé. Calme toi petit. Calme toi. » J'étouffe un sanglot. J'aimerais tant être dans les bras de mon père en ce moment. Mais je me contente d'Hector. Peut à peu je retrouve le calme, bercé par sa voix. J'ai l'impression d'être à nouveau un enfant qui ne sait pas contrôler ses peurs et ses cauchemars. Quand je suis suffisamment calmé Hector me recouche et me borde. Il me donne une dernière caresse sur le front avant de me laisser à nouveau seul. Je me rendors, espérant échapper à un cauchemar. Ce n'est pas le cas.

Je me réveille dès les premiers rayons du soleil, malgré ma nuit agitée. Sur un fauteuil je trouve un pantalon marron moulant et un débardeur blanc avec un dix imprimé dans le dos. J'ai aussi le droit à une paire de chaussures montantes en cuir brun. Je vais m'habiller en quatrième vitesse et file prendre un petit déjeuner. Je croise le regard d'Hector. Il fait comme si rien ne s'était passé alors que j'aurai tellement de choses à lui dire. Pendant ce temps Jenny discute avec Oona en souriant légèrement. Cela dit elle n'a pas l'air plus en forme que moi. Ces yeux sont cernés, elle se tient voûtée et malgré la nourriture qu'on mange depuis notre départ, ses joues restent creuses. Peut-être que je me fais des histoires pour rien. Jenny est chétive, maigre. D'accord elle court vite, d'après elle. Et elle sait manier un couteau, du moins pour la découpe de la viande. Mais face à un gars plus grand et plus fort qu'elle elle n'a aucune chance. Moi non plus cela dit. Je finis d'avaler mon thé et pars me brosser les dents et un dernier coup de peigne. Je rejoins ensuite Oona devant l'ascenseur pour descendre au gymnase.

Ce dernier est très grand et comporte plusieurs sections, que je devine réservées à un atelier particulier. Comme tout le monde n'est pas encore arrivé, nous patientons en cercle. Je repère un atelier que je voudrais essayer. Les plantes et les insectes comestibles d'abord. Les nœuds ? Pourquoi pas, après tout il est toujours utile de savoir comment nouer une corde correctement. J'évince directement les ateliers de tir à l'arc et maniement d'épée. Enfin tout le monde est là et un homme aux yeux en amande se présente, il s'appelle Scipion **[1]** et commence par nous accueillir pour ensuite nous présenter les différents ateliers et nous recommande de ne pas en négliger certains. Comme celui des plantes. Parce que la nature est aussi mortelle d'une lame, personne n'est à l'abri de mourir empoisonné ou d'une infection. Après ça il nous laisse le champs libre pour aller nous entraîner. Je me dirige automatiquement vers l'atelier des plantes, vite rejoins par les tributs du Huit et du Onze. La responsable, May, nous apprends à distinguer certaines baies, quelques détails qui pourraient facilement nous tromper et nous faire ingérer une baie toxique par erreur. Ensuite, quand elle voie que nous avons bien retenu ses conseils, elle passe aux plantes et aux racines. Ceux du Onze reconnaissent très facilement les plantes, ce qui est normal puisqu'ils viennent du district de l'agriculture. Ceux du Huit en revanche semblent émerveillés à chaque fois qu'ils voient une fleur et ne peuvent s'empêcher de les admirer, même si ces dernières peuvent s'avérer mortelles. La responsable me félicite quand elle me voit reconnaître les renoncules et leur caractère toxique. Je lui explique que je dois en arracher quand elles poussent dans le Près ou chez moi pour que les animaux ne soient pas intoxiqués. Après ça je décide de changer d'atelier pour celui des insectes. Malgré mon dégoût devant certains insectes je retiens bien leur nom et mémorise à quoi ils ressemblent. Avant le déjeuner, je file vers un atelier presque vide, il n' y a que le garçon du Neuf. C'est celui spécialisé de l'eau, qui nous explique comment en trouver grâce à une branche de sorbier ou encore comment purifier de l'eau pour qu'elle soit potable. Le responsable nous recommande fortement de ne pas en boire si on ne l'a pas purifiée avant, sous risque de tomber malade ou même de mourir tout comme on nous a recommandé de nettoyer les plantes et baies qui poussent près du sol à cause de l'urine de certains animaux qui pourrai nous rendre malade.

En allant vers le réfectoire, je suis assez content, j'ai appris beaucoup de choses que j'ai soigneusement enregistré dans ma tête. Je m'installe avec le gars du Neuf et celui du Trois à une table au hasard et nous mangeons en silence. Aucune conversation, aucun regard. Aucune envie de commencer un quelconque lien qui sera vite dissous dans l'arène. Jenny est en compagnie de la fille du Cinq et ceux du Douze. Les carrières se sont regroupés et discutent joyeusement, leur alliance est déjà formée.

Après le déjeuner, je décide d'apprendre des notions de combat au corps à corps. Si au début mon entraîneur n'arrête pas de me faire tomber, j'apprends vite à esquiver les coups, ce qui est plus facile qu'avec une chèvre qui essaye de vous mordre et je lui file même un coup de poing dans l'épaule qui le fait grimacer. Il me félicite mais me recommande d'être moins axé, d'être plus mobile. Je m'entraîne ainsi en compagnie du gars du Un qui n'a aucun problème à plaquer son adversaire au sol et de la fille du Quatre qui se montre rapide pour éviter les coups. Même si je manque de force, je me montre assez rapide et j'encaisse les coups facilement.

Un dernier atelier pour la journée : celui de la confection d'armes. On ne sait pas ce que va contenir la Corne d'abondance. Il y a toujours des armes, il faut bien qu'il y ai un bain de sang mais parfois ce ne sont que des couteaux, ou des masses, parfois il y a tout un choix d'armes. Parfois il y a de la nourriture, parfois non et du matériel de survie. Tout dépends des Juges. J'apprends alors à tailler des branches pour qu'elles deviennent pointues avec un silex et tailler des os d'animaux pour qu'ils deviennent aussi mortels que des couteaux.

Le soir au dîner, nous annonçons les ateliers que nous avons effectués. Elena est avec nous pour une fois mais elle est déjà presque ivre. Cela ne l'empêche pas de nous recommander de repasser par les ateliers de survie pour s'assurer que nous n'avons rien oublié.

Je m'entraîne ainsi pendant les deux jours suivants. J'apprends à allumer un feu et encore des noms de plantes toxiques ou médicinales. J'apprends à tendre des pièges, je m'améliore au corps à corps. J'essaye l'escalade. Si j'y arrive plutôt bien sur un mur, sur un arbre factice c'est plus compliqué, je ne monte pas trop haut. J'apprends à me camoufler et même à manier les armes que je fabrique. J'arrive même à transpercer un mannequin avec une de mes lances de fortune. Je reçois les félicitations de mon instructeur devant le soin que j'ai apporté à tailler les branches ou les os. Il me montre comment les limer pour qu'elles restent pointues. Je me demande si je peux présenter ça aux Juges.

Le soir précédant la présentation aux Juges, je demande conseil à Hector et Oona.

« Alors ? Vous pensez que je peux leur montrer ça ? Et ensuite je transperce un mannequin pour leur montrer que c'est efficace ?

\- Pourquoi pas… tu leur montreras que tu es ingénieux. N'oublie pas que tu as quinze minutes. Mais tu auras tout le matériel à ta disposition. Alors concentre toi pour ne pas faire un loupé, surtout que les carrières seront passés avant toi et tout un tas d'autres candidats, les Juges ne feront peut-être pas attention à toi, ils seront lassés. Tu pourras peut-être viser une note comme un six ou un sept. Quelque chose de correct et qui ne te fera pas remarquer. »

Je retourne ensuite dans ma chambre en attendant le dîner, que j'explore. J'appuie sur un bouton et le plat que je souhaite apparaît dans la minute. Je choisis un bon thé chaud avec des biscuits au miel que je grignote en découvrant que j'ai une petite bibliothèque que je n'avais pas remarquée. Je prends alors un livre au hasard et le feuillette : c'est un livre de photographies, qui nous montre le monde tel qu'il était avant la montée des eaux. Je regarde les photographies de montagnes et les descriptions en dessous. Il ne doit rien représenter de dangereux puisque le Capitole le laisse à notre disposition. J'observe les Highlands écossais et leurs grands lochs, dont un serait selon une légende habité par un monstre. Je suis sûr que ça a déjà donné des idées au juges, de mettre des créatures aquatiques dangereuses dans les lacs, rivières et mer des arènes. Je suis fasciné par tous ces paysages si différents et magnifiques qui existaient mais maintenant disparus. Les habitants de ce monde n'en avaient rien à faire, de protéger ces trésors de la nature ? Apparemment non et maintenant il y a le Capitole. Je regarde les volcans, les plaines et les plateaux, les déserts et les forêts tropicales. Tout ça sert désormais à faire des arènes. Puis je prends un autre livre qui lui présente des photographies de monuments aujourd'hui disparus. Le livre date du Capitole, je le soupçonne de l'avoir façonné de façon à ce que certains perdent une symbolique particulière. J'aime beaucoup des palais qui se trouvaient en Russie et dans tout le reste de l'Europe, continent disparu désormais.

Je continue ma lecture après le dîner. Ma nuit se montre plus calme, je ne fais pas de cauchemars, je rêve d'un palais doré, avec des jardins taillés de manière symétrique dans lequel je manque de me perdre mais au centre du labyrinthe dans lequel je me trouve se trouvent ma famille et mes amis. Ils ne se transforment pas en monstres, ils bavardent gaiement et m'invitent à les rejoindre.

C'est donc plus serein que je me lève et vais me préparer pour la dernière journée d'entraînement. La matinée est encore consacrée à l'entraînement et je repasse en revue tous les ateliers que j'ai essayés. Puis après le déjeuner nous allons nous présenter devant les Juges, mais en privé. C'est d'abord le gars du Un puis la fille et ainsi de suite. Je m'assois par terre et pose ma tête entre mes genoux. Je m'efforce de me calmer, surtout depuis que la fille du Neuf est partie. Mes mains tremblent. Il ne reste plus que moi, Jenny et les districts Onze et Douze. Puis j'entends mon nom. Je me lève le cœur serré, j'ai soudain envie de vomir mon repas. Je prends une grande inspiration et je pénètre dans le gymnase. Les juges sont à leur emplacement habituel, en hauteur comme ils l'ont été tout le long des jours précédents. Certains ne me regardent pas mais d'autres me jettent un coup d'œil. Je me dirige vite vers ce dont j'ai besoin : des branches solides, des silex, de la ficelle solide. Il me faut dix minutes pour confectionner deux lances dont une que j'ai remonté d'un silex fixé solidement avec de la ficelle. Puis je me dirige vers les mannequins. Je ne prends pas le risque de les lancer, je ne suis pas doué, alors de toutes mes forces j'abats ma première lance dans le cou d'un mannequin. Elle ne s'enfonce pas trop profondément mais c'est assez pour blesser un adversaire. Je fais de même avec l'autre lance qui déchire un peu le mannequin. Les quelques juges qui m'observent me font signe de partir. Je remonte alors au dixième étage, angoissé. Est-ce que cela a suffit ? Quelques juges m'ont regardé. J'aurai peut-être un cinq. Je reste dans ma chambre à faire les cent pas jusqu'à l'heure du dîner, où nous allons regarder les scores des autres à la télévision. Tibère et Gloria se joignent à nous. Je pose mes mains sur mes cuisses, nerveux. Tibère surprend mon geste et me prend la main gentiment. A télé César Flickerman, le présentateur des Jeux apparaît pour annoncer les scores. Sans grande surprise les carrières obtiennent tous des scores entre huit et dix. Puis arrive notre moment. Mon visage apparaît juste à côté de César qui annonce un six. Hector me donne une tape sur l'épaule. C'était ce qu'il espérait me voir décrocher. Jenny décroche un cinq. Nous regardons les derniers scores puis nous allons dîner. Je suis soulagé. Six, c'est correct. Moyen mais ça me permet de rester discret. Peut-être un sponsor sera intéressé. Et puis avec l'interview qui a lieu dans deux jours, je peux toujours espérer attirer un peu plus de sponsors. La conversation ne tourne qu'autour de ça.

« Demain nous allons vous préparer pour les interview. Je m'occuperais de toi Nathanaël – Hector se tourne vers Elena, le regard sévère – et toi de Jenny. Alors pas question de sortir ce soir et tu ne bois pas non plus demain – C'est bien compris ? – Elle hausse les épaules. Quelque chose dans le regard d'Hector me dit qu'Elena a intérêt à l'écouter ou elle va passer un sale quart d'heure – On discutera des approches à avoir. Il faut que le public se souvienne de vous de manière précise.

\- On vous a aussi préparer des tenues magnifiques – renchérit Gloria – Avec Tibère on a travaillé dur pour obtenir ce résultat, l'apparence compte aussi pour beaucoup alors dormez bien pour être en forme ! »

Je redoute les interview. Je ne suis pas à l'aise en public. Même si César fait beaucoup d'efforts pour nous mettre à l'aise. Je finis de manger et vais me coucher, je suis tellement fatigué que je m'endors tout habillé.

C'est Hector qui me réveille le lendemain matin. Il me demande d'aller me changer et de le rejoindre dans dans ma chambre dans cinq minutes. Je prend une douche rapide et je le retrouve avachis dans un fauteuil, en train de manger un croissant. Il pousse un chariot sur lequel est disposé un petit-déjeuné. Je m'installe en prend une tasse de thé, attendant qu'il ne me parle.

Enfin au bout d'un long moment il lève la tête, comme si venait de se rappeler de ma présence.

« Bon j'imagine que tu sais à quoi servent les interview, pas la peine de tout expliquer, je pense que t'es assez malin pour savoir comment ça fonctionne : tu souris, tu réponds aux questions et le public t'applaudis. Faut juste réussir à se les mettre dans la poche. Tu as une idée de la carte sur laquelle jouer ? Sentimental ? Agressif ? Autre chose ?

\- Je ne sais pas… je ne pense pas que me montrer agressif marchera, je ne lui suis pas d'habitude.

\- T'es comment avec tes amis d'habitude ?

\- Je suis plutôt du genre protecteur… serviable.

\- Mouais… tu as des amis non ?

\- J'ai deux meilleurs amis. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour eux.

\- Une amoureuse ?

\- Non ! - Je réponds un peu vivement, ce qu'Hector remarque. -

\- T'es sûr ? Tu n'as pas quelqu'un dans ta vie ? »

Je baisse la tête et triture le bas de mon pull. Je n'ai pas envie de dévoiler ma vie sentimentale et privée devant tout le monde. Mais Hector ne me lâche pas.

« Un amoureux alors ? Dis le moi, ça peut aider – Il me fixe tellement fort que je hoche la tête. J'ai l'impression de mettre nu comme devant mes préparateurs. Hector s'exclame bruyamment.

\- Je ne veux pas que ça se sache ! – Je répond, paniqué.

\- Hum… tu es bien compliqué. Enfin j'comprends que tu ne veuilles pas t'exposer comme ça. Qu'est-ce que tu aimes sinon ?

\- Lire.

\- Et tu as lu beaucoup de livres ?

\- Pas tellement. C'est trop cher.

\- Pas bon non plus… quoi que tu pourrais attendrir le public comme ça. Un gars du district Dix sans le sou qui souhaite sortir de la misère et qui continue de s'instruire comme il peut. Ça peut faire une bonne histoire. On va essayer sur cette lancée. »

Hector me donne aussi des conseils pour me tenir pendant la cérémonie. Me tenir droit, fixer un point dans le public pour éviter le trac, respirer. Ensuite il simule avec moi une interview puis deux, puis trois. Plusieurs fois. Selon lui je suis trop pudique, trop discret, je ne me dévoile pas assez. Je m'emporte. Je n'aime pas me dévoiler ainsi, même avec Linda et Jecee je parle rarement de mes sentiments et ils le savent. J'écoute plus que je ne parle. Mais Hector se fâche. Je dois mettre ma réserve de côté, même si nous avions décidé de jouer sur la carte de la discrétion, il faut bien que je parle de moi. Je suis dans les Hunger Games, il n'y a pas de place pour la pudeur. Le Capitole ne connaît pas ça, il aime les potins, les secrets dévoilés. Je me retient de lui dire que je sais tout ça. Depuis que je suis au Capitole, on arrête pas de me regarder, de me toucher sans arrêt, de m'exposer. Dans l'arène ça sera pire. Mais je ne me sens pas prêt à me dévoiler autant. Alors le lendemain, quand Hector me répète pour la énième fois de me montrer moins réservé, je manque de lui jeter mon thé à la figure. Il est sauvé de justesse par l'arrivée de nos stylistes. C'est l'heure de se préparer. Je repasse encore une fois sous le jet. Junius me rase à nouveau les joues et m'épile les sourcils. Gaius me met une poudre translucide sur le visage pour éviter que ma peau ne brille et quelques touches de font de teint ici et là. Silvia s'occupe de mes mains en me limant avec soin les ongles et leur leur mettent une crème dessus. Elle passe un temps fou sur mes mains, essaye d'enlever la moindre callosité ou cicatrice avec une de ces crèmes miraculeuses. Puis Tibère me fait enfiler mon costume. Il est dans un tissu très doux mais résistant et mes chaussures sont en cuir vernis. Le tout dans des couleurs marron et beige, des tons assez neutres que j'apprécie, bien à l'écart des couleurs criardes des habitants. Je suis seul avec Tibère qui tente de me rassurer tout en me faisant enfiler un nœud papillon.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va très bien se passer. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Je serai là avec les autres dans le public, pour t'encourager. Tu n'auras qu'à nous regarder si tu as trop peur.

\- Merci c'est gentil. »

Je suis incapable d'en dire plus. Oona vient me chercher pour me conduire sur le plateau. Le stress monte au fur et à mesure de nos pas. J'ai chaud et ma vue se trouble un moment. La main d'Oona sur mon épaule me ramène à la réalité. Je ne dois pas flancher, surtout pas, pas maintenant. Jenny marche à côté de moi. Elle est très mignonne dans sa robe rose et son chignon dans lequel Gloria lui a piqué des pâquerettes. Elle fait très innocente mais je me demande si ce n'est pas une stratégie, paraître moins fort qu'on n'en a l'air.

Arrivés sur le plateau mon angoisse remonte aussi vite qu'elle n'était tombée. On nous place en cercle dans des fauteuils. César se tient un peu plus loin devant nous, dans son habituelle chemise bleue nuit pailletée. Cette année il a les cheveux et les lèvres teints en jaune poussin. Je déglutis en voyant le nombres de personnes présentes. Il y a beaucoup trop de monde. Je fixe alors un point dans le fond de la salle et ne le quitte pas des yeux jusqu'à ce que mes yeux picotent. Après ça l'hymne retentit, le signal pour le début des interviews. César commence par saluer la foule avant d'appeler la fille du Un, Jade, très belle dans sa robe bleue ciel. Elle plaisante et échange des potins avec César comme si ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Ensuite le garçon du Un passe. Il se montre plus agressif mais il étonne tout le monde en promettant de gagner pour celle qu'il aime le plus au monde. César essaye de lui faire cracher le morceau. Le garçon, Twinkle **[2]** , secoue la tête en lançant un clin d'œil à la foule. Il promet de tout dire quand il aura gagné. La fille du Deux se montre très arrogante tout comme la fille du Quatre. Un peu trop pour cette dernière, je sens une certaine désapprobation de la part du public mais ça n'a pas l'air de la déranger. La gamine du Six manque de fondre en larmes mais César la prend dans ses bras ce qui attendrit le public. Le gars du Neuf réponds très tranquillement aux questions, il a l'air tellement détendu que je me demande si il n' a pas pris des médicaments avant de venir. Jenny passe. On la complimente sur sa robe. Elle parle de ses amies et du travail de ses parents. Qu'elle n'a pas peur du sang. César la complimente puis c'est mon tour. C'est un miracle que j'arrive à marcher sans trébucher ou tomber dans les pommes.

« Bonjour Nathanaël ! Alors tu n'es pas trop dépaysé ? Tu aimes le Capitole ?

\- Euh… c'est vraiment différent ici. Il y a beaucoup moins de verdure que chez moi mais il y a plus de couleurs.

\- C'est parce que tu n'as pas vu les jardins du Capitole ! Une merveille !

\- Je veux bien vous croire – Je commence à me détendre, César est quelqu'un qui sait nous mettre en confiance.

\- Tu était très bien dans ton costume de la Parade, j'ai beaucoup aimé ton casque ! Tu t'occupes d'animaux féroces dans ton district ?

\- Féroces ? Qu'entendez vous par là ? Pour le moment l'animal le plus féroce que j'aie côtoyé c'est une chèvre qui essayait de manger mon pantalon ! »

Le public esclaffe. Je souris, ce qui provoque d'autres exclamations dans la salle. Du coup de l'œil je vois Junius donner un coup de coude à Tibère, l'air de dire « Tu vois ! Je te l'avais dis ! »

« C'est un beau sourire que tu as là !

\- C'est ce que me disent mes amis et mes préparateurs. »

Les caméramens en profitent pour se tourner brièvement vers eux.

« Et ils ont bien raison ! Tu dois faire des ravages dans ton district non ?

\- Je ne sais pas… je ne fais pas trop attention, je suis trop occupé à travailler pour ça. Mes amis me disent que je suis souvent dans les nuages.

\- Oh tu es un rêveur ? Tu aimes lire ?

\- Oui mais je n'ai pas beaucoup l'occasion de lire, ni le temps.

\- Dis toi que quand tu gagneras tu pourras avoir tout le temps que tu souhaites pour lire et même posséder ta propre bibliothèque !

\- J'y compte bien! »

Le buzzer retentit. Mon temps de parole est écoulé. Je serre la main de César et adresse un dernier sourire à la foule. Je regagne ma place, soulagé.

Peut-être que je ne gagnerais pas les Hunger Games mais j'ai l'espoir de tenir quelques temps. Une fois les interviews terminées, nous regagnons tous nos quartiers. Gloria et Oona congratulent Jenny, qui s'est très bien débrouillée. Elena me donne même une tape dans le dos avant de partir je ne sais où, sûrement vider une bouteille avec Chaff ou Haymitch. Hector s'approche de moi en faisant mine de me tirer les oreilles.

« Petit saligot ! Tu ne m'avais caché ce sourire ! Tu as fait fondre la moitié des femmes du Capitole ! Si j'avais su je t'aurai demander de miser la dessus, plutôt que tes fichus bouquins ! »

Malgré son ton fâché, il me sourit avant de m'ébouriffer les cheveux et d'aller féliciter Jenny. Tandis que nous rejoignons notre étage, je songe à ce qu'on m'a dit que mon sourire. Mes parents me l'ont souvent dit mais ce sont mes parents, je ne pense pas qu'ils soient vraiment objectifs quant à moi. Mais Jecee et Linda me disent que je devrais sourire plus souvent parce que ça me va bien. Et Thadeus aussi. Et maintenant la moitié de Panem. Je trouve qu'ils exagèrent, d'accord je ne souris pas souvent mais je ne suis pas non plus quelqu'un de renfrogné, je préfère réserver et offrir mes sourires à ceux qui le méritent ou quand je suis heureux. On ne peut pas dire que ma situation actuelle se prête à être heureux et sourire comme un idiot. Disons que le talent naturel de César à mettre les gens à l'aise a su m'être favorable.

Le dîner est étrangement calme. Je n'ai vraiment plus envie de sourire. Demain nous serons jetés dans l'arène. J'essaye de savourer mon dernier vrai repas mais tout reste bloqué, j'ai l'impression de manger du ciment. Je reçois une dernière fois les félicitations des adultes et j'adresse mes adieux à Oona qui me sert dans ses bras en pleurant. Je la regarde partir avec un pincement au cœur. Même si je lui en veux encore d'avoir tiré mon nom, elle s'est montré gentille et serviable et surtout pas méprisante envers moi ou Jenny, au contraire elle s'est montrée assez respectueuse pour une femme du Capitole. Je me traîne dans ma chambre. C'est la dernière fois que je vais dormir ici. Tout ce confort, pour si peu de temps et pour au final, dormir dans un arbre ou sous une chaleur suffocante, à essayer de ne pas se faire tuer. Quelle belle ironie de la part du Capitole. J'ai la tête qui tourne, je tangue. Avec beaucoup de difficulté je me dirige vers la salle de bain. Mon cœur menace d'exploser. Je me laisse tomber près des toilettes et je vomis tout ce que j'ai mangé. Je reste un moment assis sur le carrelage froid avant de me relever. Je tire la chasse et me passe de l'eau sur le visage. Le reflet du miroir me revoie l'image d'un garçon dont la peau habituellement mate est désormais pâle, les traits tirés et couvert de sueur. Mes yeux semblent petits, éteints, un filet de bave pends à mes lèvres. Je me passe encore de l'eau froide sur le visage pour me revigorer. En vain. J'ai toujours l'air aussi malade, chétif. Si les tribus de carrière me voyaient, ils ne feraient qu'une bouchée de moi. Et je ferai fuir les sponsors à coup sur. Je suis à nouveau pris de haut le cœur et je vomis à nouveau dans le lavabo.

Quand mon estomac a vidé tout son contenu, je nettoie le tout avant de me brosser les dents et d'aller me coucher. Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est mais je sais que je vais être éveillé à l'aube, le temps d'atteindre l'arène.

Le sommeil me gagne peu à peu, éreinté. J'aimerais pouvoir dormir pour l'éternité.

* * *

 **[1]** Scipion tient son nom de Scipion l'Africain (vers 236/235 av J.C. - 183 av JC.), un général et homme d'Etat romain qui a notamment combattu lors des guerres puniques contre les Carthaginois (Hannibal, Hamilcar...). J'ai surtout choisis ce nom parce qu'il est revenu plusieurs fois dans mes cours d'histoire romaine, c'est tout bête !

 **[2]** Pour les prénoms des tributs du Un, j'ai choisis Jade en référence à la pierre du même nom et Twinkle signifie "scintillant" en anglais. Dans Hunger Games les prénoms des habitants du Un sont en effet liés à l'activité du district (Katniss s'en moque même): Glimmer, Marvel, Gloss, Cashemere...

Une petite review ?


	6. 6: L'arène

Bonjour camarades !

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Un des chapitres qui m'a donné le plus de fil à retordre, en effet entre devoir écrire l'angoisse de Nathanaël face à son entrée dans l'arène et devoir décrire ses premières passées dans les Jeux et de rester dans le plus de réalisme possible, je me suis arraché les cheveux plusieurs fois ! Mais je suis assez satisfaite de ce chapitre dans l'ensemble, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **L'arène**

Je n'ai pas rêvé cette nuit étrangement. Je suis réveillé bien avant que Tibère ne vienne me chercher. Mon styliste est encore une fois, habillé de manière très classe, avec une espèce de robe tailleur prune. Je m'habille sans prêter attention à ce que je mets, de toutes les manières je vais de nouveau être habillé avec la tenue que je porterais dans l'arène puis nous allons sur le toit où un hovercraft nous attends. Une échelle en descend et Tibère me fait signe de monter. A peine mes mains et mes pieds sont posés sur l'échelle que je me retrouve collé par une sorte de courant électrique. Je reste calme tandis qu'on me remonte dans l'hovercraft, malgré une légère panique, j'ai l'impression d'être piégé tel un lapin dans un collet. Un homme en blouse blanche m'attends et aussitôt dans l'hovercraft il me demande de me tenir tranquille. Il approche une seringue de mon avant-bras gauche et je ressens une vive douleur. Un mouchard m'explique-t-il, pour ne pas perdre un tribut. Je me demande si ils sont sérieux ou non puisqu'un champs de force entoure l'arène et que de toutes les façons il n'y aura qu'un survivant. Tibère monte à son tour et nous sommes conduits dans une petite pièce où un petit déjeuner nous attends. J'essaye d'avaler le miens mais j'y parviens difficilement. Tibère me force presque à manger, et finis par me donner à manger comme si j'étais un enfant, mais j'ai l'impression que ça ne le dérange pas, argumentant sur le fait que je doive prendre des forces et avoir quelque chose dans l'estomac pour tenir le coup la première journée. Je me retiens de lui dire que je survivrais probablement pas à la première journée, alors je fais ce qu'on me demande. Je dois avouer que Tibère a raison. Le trajet dure deux bonnes heures, pendant lesquelles j'avale un thé, du jus d'orange et des œufs et du pain à petites bouchées. Quand j'ai terminé, je reste assis les yeux dans le vide. Je me rends compte que je tremble quand Tibère me prends les mains et les serre doucement. Ce contact me rassure mais que j'aimerais mieux que se soit mes parents ou mes amis à sa place ! Enfin l'hovercraft s'arrête et nous redescendons, encore bien plus profondément, sous terre, sous l'arène. Je me force à ne pas pleurer et je bloque mes genoux qui sont agités de tremblements. Nous arrivons dans la salle de lancement. Le temps que mes vêtements arrivent je vais prendre une douche et je me lave les dents. Ici les douches sont simples, il n'y a pas une multitude de savons et de shampoings aux odeurs fruitées et sucrées qui feraient fuir les animaux ou au contraire, pourrai les attirer. J'essaye de savourer cette dernière douche, laissant l'eau chaude détendre des muscles. Quand je sors, je suis un peu plus apaisé, mon corps tremble beaucoup moins. Tibère m'attends avec les vêtements tous déposés sur la table et m'aide à les enfiler. Je ne rejette pas son aide, après tout c'est son métier et je préfère être sûr que tout sera correctement mis. J'enfile un maillot de corps, un caleçon et des chaussettes épaisses, puis un pantalon gris doublé d'un tissu isolant d'après Tibère. Ça ne me rassure pas. Je sens que je vais être jeté dans une arène avec un climat froid. J'enfile un tee-shirt à manches longues, gris lui aussi. Une grosse veste doublée comme mon pantalon, grise également doté de poches intérieures et extérieures, d'une capuche fourrée elle aussi et une paire de gants. Il ne reste plus qu'une grosse paire de chaussures en cuir fourrées mais très confortables. Je fais quelques pas pour m'assurer que tout va bien : impeccable. Mes mouvements ne sont pas entravés et les chaussures me semblent parfaites pour marcher longtemps, même si je doute qu'elle ne soit faites pour courir sur de longues distances. De plus elles me maintiennent et protège la cheville. Je ne sais pas si il y des serpents ou autres reptiles rampants dans les milieux froid mais au moins je suis sûr d'être protégé d'une quelconque morsure. En fait à part mon visage, tout mon corps est protégé. Je vais cependant devoir faire attention, nombreux sont les tributs qui se retrouvent avec des vêtements déchirés, en lambeau, brûlés et qui finissent par mourir de froid parce qu'aucun sponsor n'a voulu leur envoyer de quoi se vêtir. Ensuite Tibère sort de son carnet, qu'il avait emporté avec lui, la photo que mes parents m'ont donné. Je remarque qu'elle a été mise dans une pochette en plastique rigide.

« Oona m'a chargé de te donner ça. La pochette la protégera de l'humidité et elle ne s'envolera pas, du moins pas facilement si tu la sors et qu'il y a du vent. Garde la dans une de tes poches intérieures. »

Je place alors la photo dans une poche intérieure de ma veste. Le fait de la savoir proche de ma poitrine, à l'abri me rassure et me calme. Comme si elle diffusait une sorte de chaleur qui me donne un peu de courage. Assez pour essayer de tenir. Quelques instants plus tard une voix retentit et nous annonce qu'il est temps de se préparer. Tibère me jette un dernier regard avant de me serrer dans ses bras. Je monte sur la plateforme métallique et un cylindre en verre descend aussitôt sur moi. Je me retourne. Tibère commence déjà à s'éloigner. Je respire le plus calmement possible pendant que la plateforme s'élève et que je me retrouve dans le noir pendant quelques instants. Mon cœur menace d'exploser. Puis je me retrouve éblouis. Je sens un vent froid me picoter le visage tandis que la voix de Claudius Templesmith, le speaker s'écrie :

« Mesdames et messieurs, que les cinquante-septièmes Hunger Games commencent ! »

 **oOo**

Une minute. Soit soixante secondes pendant lesquelles les tributs doivent patienter, sur leur plaque métallique, sans quoi les mines placées autour explosent. Je n'ai jamais su et compris pourquoi. Sans doute pour mettre tous les tributs à égalité.

 _60 – 59 – 58 – 57 – 56 – 55 – 54 – 55 – 54 – 53 – 52 – 51 – 50_

J'aperçois Jenny entre le tribut du Trois et la tribut du Six. Ma partenaire fixe quelque chose dans la Corne, mais je perçois dans son regard de la peur. J'aimerai lui crier de fuir le plus loin possible mais c'est impossible. Et tous ces objets sont si tentants. Je regarde qui se trouve à côté de moi. La tribut du Un et le tribut du Sept. Ça s'annonce mal, je risque d'être une des premières cibles de cette fille.

 _49 – 48 – 47 – 46 – 45 – 44 – 43 – 42 – 41 – 40_

Je mets un nom sur le paysage dans lequel je me trouve. Toundra. Un paysage caractérisé par un climat froid et parfois rude, aux températures très basses. Autour de moi il y a des collines et j'aperçois des espèces de point d'eau, sans doute des marécages ou des tourbières. Qui sait ce qu'ils cachent en réalité ? Le paysage est couvert d'une très fine couche de neige, ce qui n'annonce rien de bon, d'autant plus que les traces de nos pas seront à découvert. Plus loin j'aperçois un étang ou un lac, j'ai du mal à évaluer à cause de la distance et une petite forêt de conifères derrière. Plus loin des montagnes surgissent, gigantesques, entourées d'une épaisse forêt de conifères également. Pas le moindre signe d'eau là-bas.

 _39 – 38 – 37 – 36 – 35 – 34 – 33 – 32 – 31 – 30_

Et enfin la Corne d'abondance, gigantesque, dorée, la gueule ouverte, remplie d'objets qui provoqueront immanquablement un bain de sang. Tout autour sont déposés des caissons sur lesquels sont posés des sacs à dos ou des couteaux. Je me rends compte qu'il n'y a que ça, des couteaux avec des lames plus où moins grandes, incurvés ou tranchantes. Seulement un peu plus loin je remarque quelque chose, qui me donne furieusement envie de bondir et de m'en procurer immédiatement. Au pied de la Corne, à son entrée, j'aperçois des outils, je plisse les yeux. Je n'arrive pas à voir ce qu'il se trouve tout au fond mais à l'intérieur j'aperçois des outils en plus de quelques couteaux bien plus gros que ceux qui se trouvent tout autour. Je suis sûr qu'ils ont été déposés exprès pour le district Deux, qui s'occupe de la maçonnerie.

 _29 – 28 – 27 – 26 – 25 – 24 – 23 – 22 – 21 – 20_

Le temps presse. Je sais qu'aller dans la Corne serait du suicide. Mais j'ai aussi envie de prendre quelque chose, n'importe quoi, un sac, un couteau. Les outils que j'ai aperçus. Avec ça je pourrai me confectionner quelque chose. Si nous avions été dans une forêt ou un autre lieu plus ensoleillé avec un climat moins rude, je pense que j'aurai pu me débrouiller d'une manière ou d'une autre. J'ai l'habitude des fortes chaleurs, je suis résistant. En revanche le froid… mourir de froid est une mort atroce, lente, on en devient presque fou, je le sais pour l'avoir vu une ou deux fois à la télé. Et puis qui sait si je trouverais quelque chose à me mettre sous la dent, il n'y a presque rien. Ma seule chance serait de partir du côté du lac, mais c'est sûrement par là que les carrières vont partir également.

 _19 – 18 – 17 – 16 – 15 – 14 – 13 – 12 – 11 – 10_

Je me rappelle soudain que tout mon district à les yeux braqués sur moi. Je ne dois pas flancher. Je dois essayer de vivre, de ne pas me faire massacrer juste sous leurs yeux comme ça. Mon regard se pose sur un grand sac gris. Il me donne aussi envie que les outils aperçus. J'y vais ou non ? A côté de moi la fille du Un sautille sur place, impatiente.

 _9 – 8 – 7 – 6 – 5 – 4 – 3 – 2 – 1 – 0_

Le gong retentit. Je bondis de ma plaque et je cours le plus vite possible vers le sac, manquant de trébucher dans ma hâte. Un tribut s'avance vers le sac gris que je convoitais aussi mais je l'attrape avant. Il est assez léger et je me dis que c'est une mauvaise chose. Autour de moi les tributs de carrière se sont déjà jetés sur les couteaux présents sur le sol ou les caissons. Ils ne sont même pas encore arrivés dans la Corne. Pris d'un accès de témérité ou de folie, qui sait, je fonce vers la Corne, espérant y arriver avant un autre. Les outils se rapprochent de moi. Je plonge et j'en attrape deux au passage. Une lime et un poinçon. Je les fourre dans les poches de mon manteau et je me remets à courir quand je me rends compte que les carrières sont déjà là et que certains semblent m'avoir remarqué. Alors je me remets à courir, sans savoir où aller. J'arrive à passer entre les tributs dont certains sont déjà à terre, gisant dans leur sang. Tout est tellement rapide. Je ne préfère pas regarder. Mais mes yeux se posent sur la fille du Six, la gamine, éventrée, le regard vitreux, la main sur son ventre. Le garçon du Douze qui se tient l'œil droit, ruisselant de sang. Je trébuche et je tombe. Par chance je ne lâche pas mon sac. Je sens quelqu'un se jeter sur moi. La fille du Un. Elle m'a suivit et tient un couteau à la lame bien aiguisée entre les mains. Elle s'apprête à l'abattre sur moi. Poussé par la peur et l'adrénaline, je parviens à dégager une jambe que je lève et je lui donne un coup de pied dans le ventre. Elle tombe en arrière, surprise, le souffle coupé et lâche son couteau. Je ne prends pas la peine de me baisser pour le lui prendre. Je me relève aussitôt et je cours comme je n'ai jamais couru. Je jette un coup d'œil derrière moi. La fille s'est déjà relevée et s'attaque à un autre tribut qui essayait de s'éloigner. Puis je me retourne et je pique un sprint. Je m'éloigne de la Corne en quelques secondes. Je bondis par dessus des pierres, manque plusieurs fois de tomber mais je ne m'arrête pas. Je parviens à enfiler le sac gris sur mon dos, et je me retourne de temps en temps pour voir si on ne me suit pas. Bien que je doute fortement qu'un tribut autre qu'un carrière se risque à essayer de me tuer, ils sont tous comme moi, bien trop apeurés et attachés à leur vie. Ce qui compte c'est de la protéger, surtout après avoir échappé au bain de sang. Je finis par atteindre la forêt, celle qui est au pied des montagnes, à bout de souffle. Un dernier coup d'œil autour de moi. Personne. Je m'y enfonce et je continue de courir, ignorant les branches basses et les épines qui me fouettent le visage. Je ne m'arrête que quand je sens que je n'ai plus de force, que l'air manque dans mes poumons. Je m'arrête mais je ne me laisse pas tomber, j'ai bien trop peur d'avoir été suivis et de ne pas réussir à me relever si je dois prendre la fuite. Je lève la tête. Je suis entouré de sapin, de pins ou je ne sais quel conifère. J'ai bien appris la différence aux ateliers et dans les livres mais en cet instant précis, je serai bien incapable de faire la différence entre un sapin et un chêne. Leur cime monte haut dans le ciel gris, me donne le vertige. Reprenant peu à peu mes esprits, je fais tout de suite une croix sur les arbres : pas question de monter dans l'un d'entre eux, je ne sais pas monté et je doute pouvoir tenir plus de quelques heures dessus. Et même si je ne suis pas un poids lourd comme Twinkle, la gars du Un, je suis un peu plus costaud que certains tributs. Je vais devoir rester au sol. Mes yeux se baladent sur les alentours, cherchant quelque chose à laquelle se raccrocher. Encore plus haut que la cime des pins, il y a les montagnes . Une gigantesque chaîne de montagnes. Je me demande si se sont des montagnes ou si se cache parmi elles un volcan qui entrerai en éruption à n'importe quel moment des Jeux. Comme pendant les cinquantièmes Hunger Games. Si j'avance encore un peu, je serai à leur pied. L'idée me tente. Elles sont grises, comme tout ce qui m'entoure depuis que je suis ici : ma tenue, mon sac, le ciel. Elles ne doivent pas offrir énormément de ressources, mais de là où je suis, il est évident que je ne peux pas juger et me faire une idée de ce qu'elles peuvent m'apporter. Je reprends ma marche ? Je ne cours plus désormais, mais j'opte pour une marche rapide, toujours sur mes gardes. Il me faut bien une heure, enfin je pense, pour sortir de la forêt. Une bande de terre de quelques mètres de long me sépare de la forêt et des montagnes. Un sol couvert de givre lui aussi et de quelques plantes, de la mousse, du lichens. Un vrai festin pour la faune environnante mais pas pour moi. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir entendu parler de mousse comestible aux ateliers. En revanche elle peux m'être utile pour du camouflage. A bout de forces, je me laisse tomber sur le sol, faisant face aux montagnes. Je me sens minuscule. Un plan commence à germer dans ma tête mais avant ça il faut que je fasse l'inventaire de mon sac. Mes mains tremblent encore lorsque je l'ouvre et que j'en enlève le contenu pour en faire l'inventaire. Un paquet de biscuit, une grande gourde mais vide, des pastilles d'iode, une paire de chaussettes supplémentaire, une boite d'allumettes. Puis je vide mes poches. Les outils sont encore là, par miracle. Le poinçon est tout petit mais bien pointu, la pointe fine et bien taillée. La lime aussi est fine mais ça la rends légère, elle ne prendra pas de place dans mon sac et pourra me servir de lame improvisée le temps que je trouve de quoi me fabriquer un couteau ou autre chose. Maintenant que je sais que j'ai de quoi manger et de quoi me défendre, provisoirement bien entendu, il faut que je trouve de l'eau à tout prix. Il doit bien y en avoir, si il y a des arbres, il faut bien qu'il y ai de l'eau quelque part ! J'explore les environs, attentif au moindre bruit, mouvement. Mais il me semble que je sois seul. Le bain de sang n'est pas encore terminé ou il va bientôt se terminer. Je scrute le sol à la recherche de silex ou de pierres pointues, mais je ne trouve rien, juste des petits cailloux. J'essaye de ne pas me laisser abattre. Je vais bien trouver quelque chose, forcément. Je pars à la recherche d'une branche solide, qui pourrai me servir de bâton de marche. Malgré mon inexpérience dans le domaine, je compte passer par les montagnes. Elles m'offriront un abris, une sécurité temporaire contre les carrières. Mais pas contre les Juges malheureusement.

Des coups de canon se font soudain retentir. Je compte neufs coups. Un coup de canon pour un tribut tué. Neuf morts dès le premier jour. C'est un peu moins que d'habitude mais il y aura des morts plus tard et dans les jours suivants. Et on peut compter sur le Capitole pour assurer le spectacle. Je saurai qui est mort ce soir. J'accélère soudain mes recherches. Si le bain de sang est terminé, ça veux dire que les autres tributs sont en train de marcher à la recherche d'un abri, de nourriture. Les carrières vont sans doute rappliquer par ici. Pour le moment ils se sont fait propriétaires de la Corne. Ils vont d'abord attendre que les corps soient dégagés avant de finir de se servir en armes, équipement et provisions, avant de se mettre d'accord sur l'endroit où aller et commencer leur chasse aux tributs. Inexorablement ils vont aller vers le lac que j'ai aperçu mais rien n'empêche l'un d'eux ou un autre tribut de suivre le même chemin que moi. Pour le moment je suis en sécurité, enfin provisoirement. Les carrières auront tôt de vouloir explorer l'arène à la recherche d'un tribut à tuer. Et si ce n'est pas eux, d'autres tributs s'en chargeront. Alors que je trouve une branche parfaite pour l'usage que je veux lui donner, un frisson me parcours. Cette fille, Jade a qui j'ai échappé en la frappant est-elle rancunière ? Voudra-t-elle me faire payer ce que je lui aie fait ou au contraire, estimer que je n'en vaux pas la peine et laisser la nature ou quelqu'un d'autre me tuer si ce n'est elle ? Je préfère ne pas y penser. Toujours personne en vue. J'espère être filmé pour que ma famille et mes amis voient que je ne crains rien pour le moment. Ils doivent-être en train de regarder la retransmission sur la Prairie comme chaque année. J'imagine la douleur des parents des tributs, l'angoisse des autres. Au Capitole et dans les districts de carrière les Jeux sont un événement, ce n'est pas vu comme une obligation contraignante. Chez nous c'est pire qu'une corvée parce que les tributs survivent rarement au bain de sang ou meurent au bout de quelques jour. De mon vivant je n'ai jamais vu un tribut arriver parmi les finalistes ou alors j'étais trop petit pour m'en souvenir. J'essaye de repérer quelle montagne je pourrais bien escalader sans trop de problèmes mais il est bien difficile d'observer et de réfléchir quand on craint d'être tué à tout instant. L'après-midi passe lentement, j'explore la forêt en tâchant d'être silencieux et de trouver un point d'eau ainsi qu'un peu de nourriture supplémentaire car mes réserves de biscuits ne seront pas éternelles. Mais je ne trouve rien du tout. Je ne sais pas chasser, c'est un grand désavantage par rapport aux autres. Pourtant j'ai le sentiment que je m'en sortirai sans doute mieux en allant me réfugier de l'autre côté de la montagne. Une intuition.

Et puis peut-être que je trouverai un ruisseau, un point d'eau là bas. Les photographies des livres consultés au Capitoles me reviennent. Je revois les pages de papier glacé que je tourne délicatement, contemplant les photographies de vallées, de lacs et d'animaux sauvages. Tout ça me paraissait si proche et si beau, presque imaginaire. Maintenant je sais que tout cela est réel et dangereux aussi. Mortellement dangereux. Je me résous à sortir une bonne fois pour toute des bois et d'aller partir me réfugier dans les montagnes. Mes pas sont hésitants, je sens que je tremble encore. De peur, de froid ou autre chose, je ne saurai dire. La traversée de la petite plaine qui sépare les montagnes et la forêt est pénible. Non pas qu'elle soit difficile à traverser mais je me sens trop à découvert pour le moment. J'ai l'impression que tous les tributs vont me tomber dessus. Et je laisse malgré moi la trace de mes pas derrière moi. Ce n'est qu'une fine couche de givre, avec le froid qu'il fait d'ici demain tout aura disparu mais j'ai l'impression de brandir un énorme panneau avec marqué dessus « Je suis là ! ». Quand j'arrive en bas des montagnes, je déglutis. C'est tellement haut ! Et pourtant je dois le faire. La pensée d'être observé par tout le monde me pousse à ne pas me dégonflé. J'entreprends alors mon escalade, mon sac sur le dos et une branche en guise de bâton de marche. Par chance, j'ai choisi une pente qui n'est pas trop raide. Le sol n'est composé que de terre grisâtre et presque gelée, même si j'aperçois quelques parcelles recouvertes de verdure, mais qui ne doivent malheureusement pas me procurer de la nourriture. J'essaye aussi de repérer des endroits assez plats, des corniches pas trop dangereuses qui pourront me servir d'abris pour la nuit. Pour le moment rien, alors je me contente d'avancer, d'observer.

Bientôt il fait trop noir pour que je continue à avancer sans me perdre. Je dois me résoudre à m'arrêter et trouver un abris pour la nuit. Je m'arrête, hésitant sur la voie à prendre. Je marche pendant encore quelques instants avant de repérer un sentier qui semble aller vers un terrain plus plat. Je l'emprunte en mémorisant le chemin à prendre : je place de la mousse ou des pierres trouvées sur mon chemin d'une certaine manière, traçant même des petites marques avec mon poinçon sur ces dernières, espérant que personne ne tombera dessus et ne fera de rapprochement. Ou que les Juges provoquent un événement qui les ferait disparaître. Je marche encore un moment avant de déboucher sur un coin plat et à découvert, comme une sorte de clairière, sans arbres et sur la montagne. Il n'y a que des rochers et un arbuste de baies que je ne connais pas alors je n'y touche pas. Je me laisse enfin tomber par terre, réalisant que je n'ai pas arrêté de la journée et que je suis épuisé. Il faut que je dorme, j'ai du chemin qui m'attends demain, je suis encore loin d'avoir escalader tout la montagne. Bien sûr je ne vais pas aller jusqu'au point culminant. Mais j'espère atteindre un sommet quelconque et descendre ensuite. Je sors le paquet de biscuit et j'en entame deux. C'est très peu mais je sais endurer la faim. Pas la soif mais je trouverais, j'en suis sûr. Je refuse de penser négativement pour le moment. Bien qu'il fasse froid, je me refuse à faire du feu. Je ne sais pas qui d'autre est partit dans la même direction que moi, je ne veux pas donner ma position et je ne sais pas ce que je pourrai attirer. En général les animaux fuient le feu et la présence humaine mais ce sont les Jeux et qui sait quels pièges mortels nous ont-ils réservés ?

L'hymne retentit soudain. C'est le moment de savoir qui est mort. Les visages s'affichent dans le ciel. Sans surprise les tributs du Un et Deux sont vivants. Ah ceux du Trois également, ainsi que ceux du Quatre. Le visage de la fille du Cinq s'affiche en premier, suivis de son partenaire. Un district hors-jeux. La gamine du Six, que j'ai vue éventrée. Le garçon du Six aussi puis la fille du Sept, les deux tributs du Huit. Mon cœur se sert et je manque de crier. Le visage de Jenny apparaît. Puis ce sont les tributs du Douze et l'hymne s'arrête. Il y a quatre districts éliminés. Je suis assez étonné de voir que ceux du Neuf et du Onze sont vivants, d'ordinaires ils meurent à la Corne d'abondance. Enfin j'étais supposé mourir là-bas moi aussi et je suis vivant. Pas pour bien longtemps. Je me couche sur le sol en rabattant ma capuche sur ma tête et mon sac à dos que j'ai bien sanglé autour de ma taille. Je revois encore le visage de Jenny dans le ciel. Son regard fixé sur un objet qu'elle voulait prendre. Je la revoie, mignonne comme tout dans sa belle robe rose. Essayant d'avoir l'air intimidante sous son casque à cornes. Son cri et ses larmes quand elle a été appelée. Elle est morte maintenant. Sa famille va éteindre les lumières et fermer leur boutique pendant quelques jours. Son corps leur sera renvoyé dans un cercueil en bois. J'aurai peut-être du faire une alliance avec elle mais il n'en n'a jamais été question. Nous nous sommes parlés que très rarement pendant notre séjour. Parce qu'aucun de nous ne voulait s'attacher à l'autre, s'allier pour ensuite se séparer et devoir finir par se tuer. Comment aurais-je pu rentrer ou même continuer en sachant que j'avais tué ma partenaire de district, une gamine de quatorze ans encore à l'école et qui échangeant des secrets avec ses amies qui doivent la regretter. Mais nous n'avons jamais vu ça, un tribut tuer son ou sa partenaire, même chez les carrières c'est quelque chose qui ne se fait pas, les alliances se brisent dès qu'il ne reste plus que quatre ou cinq tributs. Les partenaires se séparent dans l'espoir de voir leur partenaire tué par quelqu'un d'autre, autre chose qu'eux. Ça a faillit arriver assez souvent mais il y a toujours eu un retournement de situation qui a fait qu'il n'y a jamais eu deux finalistes du même district. Je sens mes larmes couler le long de mes joues et je me moque bien qu'on puisse me voir. J'espère qu'elle n'a pas trop souffert. Que celui ou celle qui l'a tué a fait ça rapidement.

Je sens le froid me picoter les joues et malgré mes vêtements fourrés j'ai froid. Je serre les dents. C'est encore supportable. Je me roule en boule et continue de pleurer, en espérant que le sommeil va venir.

* * *

Un avis ?


	7. 7: Survivre

Bonjour camarades !

Bon ça faisait un petit moment que je n'avais pas publié. A vrai dire je n'en avais pas réellement envie. Je n'ai _aucun_ retour sur cette fic. Fic qui me tient très à cœur mais je n'ai aucune review. Je ne demande pas à recevoir des critiques de trois pages. Mais voilà, j'écris , je publie et aucun avis. Mon histoire vous plaît ? Oui ? Non ? Vous n'aimez pas quelque chose ? Des suggestions d'amélioration ? Venez me le dire. Comprenez qu'il est important pour un auteur de recevoir des retours parce qu'ils lui permettent de progresser mais aussi de voir ce que les gens pensent de son travail. Vous avez le droit de ne pas aimer et de passer votre chemin, je le fais moi même quand une fic ne me plaît pas. Mais si j'ai aimé j'estime que même un simple " J'ai beaucoup aimé ton histoire, elle était drôle/triste..." suffit. Je ne prétends pas écrire parfaitement ou écrire la meilleure fic du monde mais c'est assez décourageant de voir que mon histoire est lue, pas par beaucoup de monde ce qui ne me dérange pas, mais jamais reviewée. Donc la question est : est-ce que je continue à publier sans recevoir de retours, ce qui revient à publier dans le vide ou d'arrêter, tout simplement ? Je publierais encore quelques chapitres avant de me décider.

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :

* * *

 **Survivre**

Je suis réveillé par un bruissement d'ailes. Je me lève en sursaut, manquant de me cogner la tête. Je jette des regards alarmés autour de moi. Puis je pousse un petit soupir de soulagement. Il n'y a personne autour de moi, c'est juste un oiseau. Je me sens un peu bête mais je me dis qu'il vaut mieux ne pas rester ici. Je me lève et je secoue mes habits couverts de terre. J'avale encore deux biscuits. En revanche je commence à avoir soif. Je grelotte quand une bourrasque de vent vient souffler sur mon visage. Nom d'un petit bonhomme, qu'est-ce qu'il fait froid ! Il va falloir que je trouve une solution pour la nuit ou sinon je risque de mourir gelé pendant la nuit, ce que je ne veux vraiment pas. Je me mets en marche en scrutant le sol, à la recherche des petits indices que j'ai laissé. Je retrouve vite la mousse que j'ai posé sur le sol et que je balance plus loin, sachant très bien que je ne vais pas retourner là bas avant un moment. Je procède de la même façon pour les pierres qui ne me sont d'aucune utilité de toute les façons, elles sont trop rondes, pas assez friables. Je reviens donc là où j'avais décidé de suivre le sentier. La pente continue, je vais devoir escalader tout ça en étant presque déshydraté et frigorifié. Un bon moyen de mourir non ? Pour me donner du courage, je pense à ce que je vais trouver de l'autre côté. Un autre lac ? Une vallée avec une rivière ? Je me félicite d'avoir trouvé un bâton, il m'est très utile pour marcher, sans lui je crois que je n'aurai pas de force du tout. Le ciel est toujours aussi gris et le froid me pique le nez. Un coup de canon me fait sursauter. Dix morts. Je presse le pas. Comme si le prochain canon allait indiquer ma mort. Je ne croise rien hormis des rochers et quelques arbustes. Je les examinent mais ils ne contiennent pas de baies. Je me sens frustré. J'ai bien suivis les différents ateliers de survie pendant l'entraînement mais la plupart des plantes et fruits présentés ne sont pas présents dans cette arène. Et je sais que j'aurai pu en savoir plus si j'avais pu continuer ma scolarité. Heureusement que j'ai pu continuer à m'instruire par moi même ou je serai le plus ignorants des tributs. Je ne sais pas si on me filme alors je continue de marcher malgré mes pieds qui protestent. Je monte de plus en plus haut, mon estomac gronde et ma gorge s'assèche. Je décide d'ignorer mon corps le temps que je trouve un endroit plus haut et plus confortable, même si ça doit me prendre trois heures. J'ai connu bien pire qu'un estomac rempli de seulement deux biscuits. Finalement au bout de deux heures de marche, je m'arrête. Je crois que je suis arrivé suffisamment haut pour le moment, bien que je ne connaisse pas l'altitude exacte. Je m'assois dans l'herbe en grignotant la moitié d'un biscuit, observant les alentours. Je ne peux pas voir ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté de la montagne mais par contre, je peux avoir un aperçu du reste de l'arène. Au loin je remarque la Corne, qui brille d'un très faible éclat sous le ciel gris. Elle me semble être à des jours de marche alors qu'elle n'y est en fait qu'à une bonne journée, nuit comprise. J'entre aperçois le petit lac et la forêt que je devine occupée par les carrières. Pour le reste je ne vois que des collines, là où des tributs se sont sans doute réfugiés, faute de meilleure cachette, à moins qu'ils aient eu la même idée que moi. J'ai terriblement soif. Le froid n'arrange rien… si seulement je pouvais trouver un peu de neige, en montant sûrement, je pourrai m'arranger pour la faire fondre et la purifier après…

Puis je continue mon escalade. Je ne pense pas être filmé en ce moment, je ne fais rien d'extraordinaire et le coup de canon que j'ai entendu signifie que les carrières ont sans doute trouvé une victime ou qu'un tribut est tombé dans un piège. Comme la montée se fait de plus en plus pénible, je ralentis le pas. Je ne veux pas me fatiguer. Par moments je me rabroue moi même d'avoir choisis de jouer les escaladeurs et par moments je me félicite. Je ne peux même pas essayer de savoir l'heure qu'il est à cause des nuages qui cachent le soleil. Mais au fil de ma journée, je sens la lumière sombrer petit à petit et le vent souffler de plus en plus fort, me faisant pleurer malgré moi. J'entends encore un coup de canon. Onze morts. Le public doit se régaler. Je songe à toutes ses années à regarder les tributs lutter pour leur survie, soit en se battant contre la nature elle même ou les uns contre les autres. Je ne sais pas ce qui me terrifiait le plus quand j'étais petit. Voir les tributs avaler par erreur une baie toxique et mourir quelques heures plus tard, suivant l'intensité du poison, les voir se faire emporter par une avalanche, un torrent, se faire dévorer par une bête sauvage ou alors les voir s'entre-tuer. Je me rappelle des l'année de mes sept ans, l'arène était caillouteuse. La tribut du Cinq avait gagné en fracassant le crâne de ses adversaires contre les pierres et les rochers, faisant preuve d'une rare violence pour un district qui n'est pas un de carrière. J'avais beaucoup pleuré et caché mon visage dans la robe de ma mère, comme beaucoup d'autres gamins présents dans la Prairie. J'avais rêvé pendant deux semaines de pierres et de sang, réveillant mes parents toutes les nuits. Je me souviens encore de mon père me berçant doucement et me chantonnant une berceuse pour me calmer. De me chatouiller jusqu'à ce que je ris. Comme il me manque ! J'ai toujours eu une relation très particulière avec lui. Je suis très proche de ma mère, mais ce n'est pas la même chose avec mon père. Je crois que c'est notre caractère calme et serviable qui nous lie mais aussi parce que j'ai toujours ressentis une certaine fragilité venant de lui, me poussant à toujours me montrer obéissant, serviable et gentil pour ne pas le blesser. Je sais que mon père a eu une enfance encore plus dure que la mienne. Ajoutez à ça que je lui ressemble beaucoup physiquement, même peau mate, même yeux et cheveux sombres et on peut comprends que mon père représente quelque chose de particulier pour moi. Avec ma mère notre relation est plus franche, plus amicale. Elle a quelques problèmes de santé mais elle est plus forte mentalement que mon père. Plusieurs fois elle n'a pas hésité à tenir tête aux pacificateurs qui venaient l'embêter. Je crois que ce qui l'a sauvé d'un fouettement public ou d'une balle dans la tête c'est que le chef des pacificateurs était assez conciliant parce qu'il savait qu'elle était mère et qu'il avait lui même un gosse resté au Capitole. Sans doute ne voulait-il pas faire d'orphelin. Puis il est partit et le nouveau chef, Ford était bien plus sévère, bien plus pervers aussi. Ma mère a du apprendre à se taire. A la place elle s'est mise à me raconter des histoires et à m'encourager à écrire les miennes dans mon cahier. Et puis il y a eu sa grossesse. Ma mère a fait une fausse couche au bout de quelques semaines, faute de pouvoir payer un suivis et des soins suffisants. J'avais huit ans, j'avais arrêté d'aller à l'école. Mes parents essayaient de ne rien laisser paraître devant moi mais je n'étais pas dupe, je savais qu'ils pleuraient avant que je ne rentre dans la pièce. Je m'en voulais de ne pas savoir quoi faire pour leur remonter le moral, même mes histoires dans mon ancien cahier d'écriture ne faisaient pas sourire mon père. Je n'aime pas trop repenser à cette époque, c'est une accumulation de mauvais souvenirs.

Ma marche n'en finis pas, j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir avancé beaucoup depuis ce matin alors que mes jambes et mes pieds me font un mal de chien. Un autre coup de canon me fait sursauter. Ça fait déjà trois morts dans la même journée et le deuxième jour ! J'imagine les habitants du Capitole se délecter dans leur salon, confortablement installés dans leur canapé à manger un bon repas chaud et consistant, faisant des paris sur les survivants. Alors que dans les districts, les gens doivent regarder, parfois le ventre vide, pas du tout heureux de voir des gamins se faire tuer pour le plaisir d'un régime autoritaire. Au bout d'un long moment, j'arrive en haut d'un sommet. Je m'arrête avec joie. Je suis épuisé mais je suis arrivé à un point assez haut. De là haut je suis sûr que je peux faire le point de ma localisation. Je résiste tout de même à l'envie de me laisser tomber sur le sol. Je m'appuie fermement sur mon bâton et regarde autour de moi, lève la tête. Il fait sombre mais je peut encore distinguer ce qui m'entoure. Le sommet de la montagne est encore très haut, mais je suis arrivé à une hauteur convenable quand on sait que je n'ai jamais escaladé de relief montagneux. Sous mes pieds la forêt semble moins immense. Je plisse les yeux pour voir si un campement quelconque est visible. Je ne vois pas grand-chose… Alors je me tourne et je regarde en bas, de l'autre côté. J'aperçois une vallée avec une rivière ou un fleuve, je ne saurai dire. Je note qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de végétation ni d'endroits pour se cacher, c'est assez plat et à découvert. J'hésite à descendre de ce côté. Si je m'éloigne trop, les Juges vont m'envoyer un piège pour me pousser à rebrousser chemin. Mais la source d'eau m'attire. Pesant le pour le contre, je décide de descendre. Peut-être qu'en me faisant discret je vais réussir à me faire oublier pendant un moment. J'avale l'autre moitié de biscuit avant de reprendre ma route. Si je veux tenir longtemps, il va falloir que je trouve quelque chose de bien plus consistant, de la viande ou des fruits plus riches en vitamines. Mais je ne sais pas chasser. Et même en réussissant à attraper un gibier, il faudra bien que je le vide et le cuise, la viande crue peut rendre malade. Et je réalise que plus de vingt-quatre heures se sont écoulées depuis le début des Jeux et que je suis en vie. Je suis en vie. J'ai envie de sourire et de rire. Mais je ne me réjouis pas trop vite, qui sait sur quoi je vais tomber demain ou d'ici une heure ? Je tombe de fatigue mais je me force à parcourir encore quelques kilomètres, de trouver un coin qui ne soit pas trop en pente ou escarpé pour dormir. L'hymne retentit. Je lève la tête. Le visage du garçon du Sept apparaît dans le ciel, vient ensuite la fille du Neuf et le garçon du Onze. Je ne sais pas ce qui les as tués et je ne veux pas le savoir. Je continue ma descente, ignorant les protestations de mon corps qui me réclame à manger et à boire, de me reposer. Le terrain est trop dangereux. Je pense qu'on me filme dans ma progression, les gens doivent être curieux de savoir jusqu'où je serai capable d'aller. Et bien je vais leur montrer à quel point je peux être résistant, endurer. Après tout je travaille depuis que j'ai huit ans, j'ai enchaîné tellement de boulots que je ne saurai pas en dresser la liste complète. Je suis resté des heures sous le soleil ou sous la pluie à veiller sur les troupeaux, à récolter et semer des fruits et des légumes pour des gens aisés. Une fois j'ai entièrement repeint la grange d'un propriétaire quand j'avais dix ans. Quatre jours passés sous un soleil brûlant à repeindre cette grange, petite par rapport à d'autres mais qui représentait quand même un travail colossal. Le propriétaire ne me proposait pas de lui même de l'eau, je devais me rationner. Pas une seule fois je ne me suis plaint ou je suis tombé dans les pommes. De toutes les façons dans mon district ou le Onze et le Douze, il vaut mieux être résistant et savoir endurer pour vivre.

Les températures baissent bien trop vite à mon goût. Je ressens à nouveau la morsure du froid sur mon visage. Je ne m'en plains pas, elle me tient parfaitement éveillé. Mon bâton se montre utile pour me guider. Mais je dois bien me rendre à l'évidence. Il fait bien trop sombre pour continuer, je risque de tomber quelque part et me blesser. Seul l'éclat faible de la lune m'offre un peu de lumière, assez pour que je distingue où je pose mes pieds et ce qui m'entoure dans un petit rayon. Pas d'arbres pour me protéger. Pas de grotte, rien. Juste une petite crevasse qui ne me dit rien du tout. Je jette un coup d'œil autour de moi. Un peu plus pas, à quelques pas se trouve un gros rocher contre lequel je peux m'appuyer, mais j'ai peur qu'il se détache. Si seulement je pouvais retrouver un petit coin plat comme hier. Je continue d'avancer, espérant trouver un endroit ou dormir. Finalement je trouve un endroit où se dressent plusieurs rochers, qui me semblent bien encastrés dans le sol et qui pourraient m'empêcher de glisser. Je me laisse tomber et m'installe entre les rochers. Ma nuit ne sera pas confortable mais devant mon état de fatigue je crois que je pourrai dormir sur un matelas de ronces sans soucis. Je me roule en boule en pensant que les Juges seraient bien capables de provoquer un éboulement, au moment où je rabats ma capuche sur ma tête. N'importe quoi pour m'éliminer. Mais nous ne sommes que le deuxième jour et à par marcher et cueillir des baies, je n'ai pas fait grand-chose d'extraordinaire. Rien qui ne vas attirer l'attention du public ou des Juges. Si ils veulent s'amuser avec moi, c'est en m'envoyant une meute de mutations génétiques ou autre chose, quelque chose qui va me forcer à lutter pour ma vie. Un éboulement serai bien trop facile. Ou à cause d'une journée bien trop creuse, bien trop vide, quelque chose pour divertir les spectateurs. Je pense qu'ils ont eu leur compte aujourd'hui. Malgré ça je ne dors que d'un œil, prêt à décamper au moindre bruit suspect.

C'est la morsure du froid sur mon visage qui me réveille. Derrière le ciel gris, j'entre aperçois de vague nuances de rose et d'orange. Le jour est en train de se lever. Je passe mes mains sur mon visage pour le réchauffer un peu avant de manger ce qu'il me reste de baies et de prendre quelques gorgées d'eau. J'évalue la distance qu'il me reste entre l'endroit où je me trouve et la vallée. Quelques heures de marche. Je suis encore fatigué mais je me sens de tenir le coup, malgré la soif qui me tiraille le corps. Je continue alors mon chemin, fidèle à mon programme. Qui est encore en vie ? Les carrières, les tributs du Trois, le garçon du Neuf, et Moi. Ah oui et la fille du Onze. La moitié des tributs sont morts. Qui sera le prochain ?

La matinée doit être bien entamée quand j'arrive en bas de la montagne. Il m'a fallu presque trois jours pour la traverser et j'en suis assez fier. Maintenant que je suis en bas, je vais peut-être même pouvoir faire un peu de feu, du moment que la fumée ne soit pas trop épaisse : le temps que les carrières rappliquent je serai déjà loin.

Je m'approche de la rivière avec prudence, qui sait ce qu'elle peut bien cacher. Malgré ma soif, je n'oublie pas de la purifier et d'attendre. L'eau est fraîche et je vide une gourde entière, profitant pleinement d'avoir une source d'eau à moi tout seul. Mais si je suis bien hydraté, mon estomac gronde. Il ne vas pas tolérer de biscuits encore une fois. Je jette un coup d'œil dans la rivière. Il y a des poissons mais je ne sais pas pêcher, pas le moins du monde. Il faut du temps et de la patience, de la rapidité. Je n'ai que la patience. Je fais un point sur mes réserves : je n'ai plus que cinq biscuits. Je me mordille la lèvre, me demandant que que je vais bien pouvoir faire. Je décide de partir en exploration, de trouver quelque chose à me mettre sous la dent, quelque chose qui sera, j'espère, consistant. Je parcours la vallée pendant deux heures, sans succès. J'ai faim mais je résiste. J'ai connu bien pire, il m'est arrivé plusieurs fois de passer une journée sans manger et d'aller me coucher le ventre vide. Finalement je décide de tenter le coup et de me mettre à la pêche. Après tout des tributs avant moi ont du le faire et y sont parvenus, alors qu'ils n'avaient jamais chassé ou pêché avant. Mais d'abord il faut que j'ai de quoi pêcher. C'est là que ma lime intervient. Prenant mon bâton, je commence à limer le bout en pointe, assez rapidement grâce à la lime qui est neuve et au bois qui n'est pas trop difficile à travailler. Quand enfin j'estime que la pointe est suffisamment pointue pour transpercer un poisson, je décide de me lancer. J'essaye de me souvenir des quelques leçons suivies lors des entraînements. Je ne me suis pas réellement attardé à cet atelier et je le regrette maintenant. Je me hisse sur un rocher plat et je me penche, veillant à ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas faire fuir les poissons. Je me souviens que l'instructrice nous avait dit de faire attention à la manière dont nous visions, parce que l'eau engendrait un système de réfraction ou quelque chose du genre. Mon premier essais est désastreux. Tout comme mes six essais suivants. Je m'apprête à baisser les bras après une dernière tentative, d'autant plus que je me sais filmé en ce moment même et sûrement la risée du district Quatre. J'abaisse mon bâton que j'ai du retailler. Je le plonge dans l'eau et le ressort dénué de tout poisson. En revanche je m'aperçois qu'il y a un peu de sang dessus. Je me penche et je souris. J'ai réussi à blesser un poisson qui nage faiblement dans l'eau claire. Alors vite je retire mes gants et le sors de l'eau et finis de l'achever. J'essaye de deviner quel type de poisson c'est : un saumon je crois, il est assez gros, ce qui explique que j'ai pu le blesser facilement. Je sais qu'on peut manger le poisson cru en prenant garde à vider les entrailles pour éviter d'avaler d'éventuels vers qui nous intoxiqueraient. Je me sers de mon poinçon pour le vider, assez maladroitement mais une fois fait, j'ai une quantité assez incroyable de chair. Je dévore alors le poisson, cru, tombant assez souvent sur des arrêtes. Je pourrai très bien le faire cuire après tout je suis assez éloigné des carrières, mais je ne sais pas où se trouvent les autres. Et puis même, si jamais quelqu'un voyait la fumée il pourrait rappliquer ici. Et mis à pars les allumettes, je n'ai rien pour faire du feu, alors je me contente de ce que j'ai, priant juste pour ne pas tomber malade. Je prends mon temps pour tout avaler. C'est la première fois que j'ai le droit à quelque chose pour moi tout seul et surtout du poisson. On en a très peu chez nous et j'ai du en manger trois ou quatre fois. Même la viande est rare dans nos assiettes, tout pars pour le Capitole. Nous devons acheter nous même notre viande et c'est une des denrées les plus chères, même chez nous. La journée passe lentement. Je marche le long de la rivière, je m'arrête, vérifie que tout va bien et je reprends mon chemin. Quand je sens que la luminosité stagne, je me dis qu'il est temps de me mettre à l'abri. Je choisis de m'installer au pied d'une des montagnes. Le désavantage de la vallée est qu'elle est assez plate et à découvert. Je finis par trouver un abri près d'un autre regroupement de rochers comme hier. C'est tout ce qu'il y a en plus des quelques arbustes que m'offre la vallée. Je m'assure d'être bien caché mais de pouvoir aussi m'échapper en vitesse au cas où les Juges décideraient de m'envoyer un piège pour me faire sortir d'ici. Je scrute le ciel mais aucun visage ne s'affiche. Je n'ai entendu aucun canon aujourd'hui mais j'ai très bien pu en manquer un ce matin pendant que je dormais. J'en conclu que j'ai du être filmé une bonne partie de la journée tout comme les autres à moins que les carrières aient mis la main sur un tribut qui a réussi à leur échapper.

Je cale le sac entre mes jambes et je m'appuie contre la pierre. Si seulement j'avais un sac de couchage ! Quels trésors les carrières ont bien pu trouver dans la Corne ? Pour les armes il me semble qu'il n'y avait que des couteaux mais peut-être y avait-il un arc, une arbalète ou une épée cachés, bien au fond.

Le sommeil me gagne peu à peu. Je porte la main à ma poitrine, près du cœur, là où se trouve la photo de ma famille. J'ai l'impression de ne pas être seul, que mes parents sont là avec moi, dans l'arène. Je repense à mes soirées d'enfance, mon père me chantant une berceuse, ma mère me racontant une histoire en faisant des ombres sur le mur, mon père se joignant parfois à elle, faisant des grimaces pour imiter les méchants et faisant le mort quand le méchant était battu à la fin de l'histoire. C'était toujours comme ça : mon père chantait pour m'endormir, ma mère me racontait une histoire. Je m'endors, le visage de mes parents à l'esprit, veillant sur moi.


End file.
